


Left in Darkness

by Anotsukai



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentally broken character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotsukai/pseuds/Anotsukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a certain mind altering powered mutant acting under a certain villain's orders,  our beloved Nightcrawler damaged mentally beyond recognition. He doesn't even remember who he was as an X-man or what his name is. When Pietro receives orders to have the Brotherhood remove a certain undesirable creature by his father, he and the Brotherhood will be in for a shock. What will they do? Or will any of them do anything? Or will one member surprise us all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Left in Darkness
> 
> Prologue
> 
> X-men evolution fan fiction
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.
> 
> If you enjoy, comments are greatly appreciated. And if you didn't, don't be afraid to tell me where I have gone wrong. Basically feel free to critique! This is just a story I have been kicking around. Not sure if I will continue it or not.
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

He remembers waking before the sun rises that morning. He remembers noting it's rise into the sky, turning the darkness of night into a faint blue with golden rays stretching out. There were birds somewhere in the trees, making their morning calls. As he ran through the tree lot, he took it all in. To him, this was the height of life.

And this is what he first recalls when he comes to. How the day began. How beautiful it had been. A direct contrast to what he see's when he opens his eyes. At first, he see's nothing but darkness. But his eyes soon adjust. He see's the stone walls, the dirty floor. Pipes run vertically across the ceiling. He can hear water dripping somewhere. And deep thuds from above.

How did it come to this? There had been a call for the team to get together. Magneto. He was enacting a series of events at a anti-mutant gathering. There were too many innocent people at risk. They had to intervene. They had to do everything they could to protect those people, regardless if they wanted to be saved by mutants or not.

There had been chaos but their training had enabled them to keep a clear head. Still, Magneto's Acolytes gave everything they had and more. They didn't care about those around them. Or the chaos they were causing. In fact, there were a few of them that seemed to enjoy it.

Regardless, he and his team mates did not back down. They fought as hard as they could. Did they win? He doesn't know. He hopes they did. He hopes they were able to keep lives from being lost. And secretly, he hopes that their actions changed a few of those people's views on mutant's.

He also hopes they are close to finding him. There must have been clues or something that will lead them to his location. They can not be far now.

Closing his eyes,now recalls how he ended up in this predicament. It was the woman with an injured leg. Some rubble was about to crush her to death. He had teleported to her side the second he saw her and then teleported them to safety. She thanked him. But not in English. No, she used his native tongue. German. He turned to her but to his surprise, she changed into the last person he wanted to see. His birth mother, Mystique.

She said something else in German before quickly injecting him with something in his neck. As the drug quickly worked it's way through his system, he stares at her in disbelief. For what she had said was 'I'm sorry it's come to this.' It was a strange thing for her to say for she never truly apologizes, rather she blames her actions on something other than herself. But here, she hadn't. And if he hadn't loss consciousness, he would have been very alarmed.

But he is now as he hears a door open. His eyes narrow when he hears his name spoken quietly, barely above a whisper.

"Kurt? Son? Are you awake?"

"I'm not your son," he hisses out. He tries to shift, but whatever his wrists are pinned to doesn't give so much as an inch. The chains around his ankles shift painfully, biting into his skin.

"Fine. Kurt, then. Kurt, I need you to listen to me," Mystique tells him, casting a glance behind her as she silently descends the stairs.

"Save it. You have had your chance for this heart to heart talk before..."

"This is different! You are in danger Kurt! You have no idea what they are planning to do to you. No one here is an ally Kurt. And your team mates will not be able to find you if you stay here. I...can get you out of here. Before they put their plan for you in action," she tells him.

"What do you want in return?" Kurt asks with an eye roll.

"Nothing. Kurt, I know how you must feel about me. But right now I need you to set that aside. Please, trust me this one time," she pleas.

"Forget it Mystique. I don't know what you are after or what you intend to drag me into, but I will not be used by you," Kurt states firmly, wanting nothing more than for her to leave.

"Kurt...so be it. I tried," Mystique replies before shifting into a black cat just before the door opens again.

Kurt watches as she runs behind the stairs as a few men walk down them. Kurt see's her jump up between them and quickly runs through the door before it closes, leaving him with these older mutants. Suddenly he wishes he had accepted her offer as they smile at him, cracking their knuckles.

When they leave, he is in terrible pain. Like at the anti-mutant gathering, they didn't hold back. He knows he has some cracked ribs. Every breath he takes in is pure agony. They didn't care. They didn't care that he is just a kid. Nor did they ask him any questions, in an attempt to gather some information about his team. All they cared about was hurting him. And that they did.

Now he is hanging from his wrists, his battered body blending into the darkness around him. He struggles to recall the memory of that morning. When he closes his eyes, he see's not the trees but fists. He doesn't see the sky growing lighter, instead he see's darkness. Instead of the birds, he hears the men laughing. But he doesn't give up. He keeps trying. And just before he passes out, he manages to draw that memory out and plays it before his eyes.

Upstairs, a man with wild dirty hair, squeezes through the front door. He passes the other mutants in the room and makes his way up a set of stairs. He ignores the black cat that hisses at him before dashing off. Soon he is standing before the door of the room he had been summoned to. He takes a deep breath before opening it.

Inside was once an office space. But due to either some tragedy or negligence, the walls and ceiling were gone, leaving the space open to the elements. Hovering off to the side is the one that has once again called him into service.

"You have need of me?"

"That I do Mastermind. I need you to attend to a young man we have here. I need him to talk. Then...as requested...he is to serve. I prefer he does this...willingly. If he needs to be broken, then break him. I assume you can do this?" Magneto questions.

"Your first request can be done easily. However, your second one...is extensive. It will take time..." Mastermind replies.

"But it can be done?"

"Yes," Mastermind agrees.

"Good. I want you to begin right away. I want my answers by tonight," Magneto tells him.

"As you wish," Mastermind replies before taking his leave. His fingers flex. He has not used his power in this way for some time. Strangely, he is excited by the concept of having such an opportunity to do so now.

It only takes him a few minutes to have the blue furred mutant talking. He watches as Magneto asks his questions and the X-man answers with an emotionless tone. His yellow eyes are dull and staring straight through Magneto.

He listens to the questions and answers with boredom. He has no interest in the improved security at the institute or the powers of the new mutants or the routines of Wolverine. All he is interested in is diving back into that young man's mind.

He already has a plan to fulfill Magneto's wish. It will take time. Weeks. He could do a quick job but the results would be sloppy at best. No, with this he will take his time. It will be his best work. And with such work, it guarantees his freedom from Magneto.

He feels a slight bit of guilt. The young man he is watching had done nothing to earn what is about to unfold on him. Nothing other than daring to oppose Magneto. Still, it is better that it is this young man that suffers than himself. There has to be a payment in such things. Sacrifices. So he will allow this young man to be that sacrifice so he can finally be free.

Magneto's shadow covers him, gaining his attention.

"You may continue your work. I have the information I need," is all the man tells him before taking his leave.

Mastermind watches the powerful mutant fly off into the night. Then he looks down at the youth in question. He is still sitting on his knees but now staring at the ground. There is a look of confusion on his face. He walks over to the X-man. His eyes glow as he reaches out. The blue mutant let's out a gasp when he see's him but doesn't move. It's as he had put into his mind, to remain in place when he see's the man in the long coat. It makes things easier.

Tonight will be the first session. His goal is to erase the memory of the past week except for the memory of his capture, then convince the mind that a whole year has passed instead of a day. A year spent in excruciating pain and anguish. And training. Developing such habits as to avoid eye contact with others and to remain in the shadows when not needed. He ignores the strangled sounds the youth is making as he works. When he finishes, the X-man blinks then lowers his head.

The first session is a success. But it is only the first step. He will wait a week before commencing another session. In that one, he will make the X-man lose all hope in his team, believing his betrayal in giving Magneto those answers is the cause for his team to abandon him. And another year will have passed instead of a week. The third session, with another implanted year, where he will lose his voice, becoming a mute while also being completely submissive. The fourth and final week, he will make the blue furred mutant forget his name. He will obey any and all orders, even if it results in self harm. His mind being reduced to that just barely above a docile beast.

Yes, this should please the Master of Magnetism. It should give him his freedom once and for all. It will also please those grunts on the floor below them. Again he feels some regret. But in these times, even heroes can fall.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left in Darkness
> 
> Chapter 1  
> X-men evolution fan fiction
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Summary: Thanks to a certain mind altering powered mutant acting under a certain villian's orders, our beloved Nightcrawler damaged mentally beyond recognition. He doesn't even remember who he was as an X-man or what his name is. When Pietro receives orders to have the Brotherhood remove a certain undesirable creature by his father, he and the Brotherhood will be in for a shock. What will they do? Or will any of them do anything? Or will one member surprise us all?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.
> 
> If you enjoy, comments are greatly appreciated. And if you didn't, don't be afraid to tell me where I have gone wrong. Basically feel free to critique!
> 
> So I wrote another chapter...still not sure if I will write more to this or not. Anyway, hope whoever reads this enjoys. Thanks!  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

When Mystique walked through the front door of her boarding house, she let out a growl at the state of the place. She really needs to whip her wards into shape. Or at least get them to pick up after themselves. But there are more important matters at hand.

She crinkles the envelope in her hand. Her rage boils within her. She is again being used, this time only as a messenger. She looks down at the envelope. She had considered ripping it open and read it's contents. Then to find a way to use whatever is written to her advantage. To once again have some leverage against him, something that will keep him from having complete control of her fate.

As if she needed a reminder of her current situation, a certain ward of hers hops down from the stairs.

"Hey, boss lady! Long time no see. What brings ya around?" Todd asks before standing up before her, a finger digging in his ear.

"Not now Toad. Get out of my way," she orders.

"Jeesh, we don't see you for months and when you do show up, yer meaner than Satan," he mutters as he moves out of the way.

She gives him a look of disgust before storming into the living space. She glares at the sight of the trashed living space. On the broken couch is her largest ward, Blob, who is snoring rather loudly while Avalanche is staring out a window, his fists clenched. She knows Wanda is in her room, possibly meditating. She doesn't need her. Who she needs is Wanda's brother who she doesn't see.

"Look whose back from the dead," Lance comments from his location, giving her only a glance before turning his attention back outside.

"Is that any way to greet the person providing a roof over your head?" She asks, sensing the attitude. She places a hand on her hip, narrowing her eyes.

"Roof's nice. But would be better if we had electricity. And running water," he replies without turning back around to look at her.

She opens her mouth to go off on how he is being ungrateful and perhaps he is better off returning to the foster care system if he is so unhappy here. But she stops herself. He does have a point. She is suppose to be providing her wards with at least the basics. It's not their fault that she has been acting as Magneto's errand boy.

"I will have those taken care of. Where is Pietro?" She asks.

"How am I suppose to know? I'm not his mother," Lance retorts.

"Lance..."

"He ran off somewhere. Happy now? So if you will excuse me," he replies, tearing himself away from the window and storming past her.

A few minutes later, she hears a bedroom door slam shut. She supposes she should be relieved that the house isn't shaking. She makes a mental note to take care of those unpaid bills. Then she hears a door open.

"I'm ho-o-me!" A familiar voice calls out.

Mystique turns and finds Pietro suddenly standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Oh, goody, you're back," Pietro mutters, crossing his arms with a look of annoyance.

"I won't be staying long. I came here to hand this to you," Mystique replies, holding out the mangled envelope.

"You know, there is this thing called email. A lot faster than hand delivery," he comments with a smirk before reaching out to take the envelope before stopping just short of taking it. "Whose it from?"

"Your father," she answers.

The hand withdraws faster than her eyes can follow it's motion.

"Not interested," he states firmly.

"Fine, I'll tell him you refused to accept and that maybe he should stop by himself and..." Was as far as she got before the envelope disappeared from her hand.

She watches pieces of the envelope drift to the floor. They don't even touch the ground before Pietro is done reading the message inside.

"What is this? It makes no sense."

She looks up and see's the note is being held up to her to read. There isn't much. An address followed by the words 'Go to this location. In the basement is something I want you to retrieve then discard to an unknown location. Do not fail me.' Straight to the point. But catches her attention is the address. She knows this place. It's the last place she saw...

"You are going to go. But what you find there, I want you to bring here," she tells him.

"And why should I?" Pietro asks, his interest suddenly peaked by the expression on her face. It was almost a look of desperation.

"If you do this, I will leave and not come back. And I will make sure your father leaves you out of any of his future plans," she offers.

Pietro blinks, then does so again. The boss lady is trying to strike a deal? With him? What is it that is so important at this place? Whatever it is, it must be something big.

"Add the bills being paid regularly, kitchen stocked with food, and you have yourself a deal," he replies. He really hates not being able to take a shower in the morning. And dealing with grumpy housemates. Honestly, he is tired of living this way.

"Agreed. I need you and the others to leave immediately. We've wasted enough time already," she says as she walks past Pietro on her way outside as he makes his way to Lance's room.

She barely notices the ground shaking a moment later with some shouting coming from inside the boarding house. Her thoughts are elsewhere, focused on something she lost years ago then has been forced to lose over and over again as time passed. Then for the first time, eight months ago, she was forced to abandon him. Her son.

She doesn't know what Magneto has had done to him. All she knows is that whatever it was, Mastermind had been summoned for it. Perhaps she should have defied him again. Defied him and save her son as she had failed to do when he was but an infant. Instead, she failed him yet again because she doesn't have the strength to stand up against Magneto. She still doesn't. But maybe she can make it so his focus is on other thibgs and therefore will turn a blind eye on the Brotherhood and what they are about to do. She can at least do that much.

A few hours later, the Brotherhood arrives at the address provided. A two story farm house that is falling apart, the roof obviously caved in. Dead vines stick to the sides.

"Wow, cozy," Todd comments.

"Yeah, real cozy. Let's just get this over with," Lance mutters as he turns off the jeep.

"Wait, we're really going in there? It looks like it's about to collapse any second dawg," Todd points out.

"Yeah, I'm with Todd. I don't think it's safe," Fred adds.

"Oh come on you fraidy cats. Though maybe Fred you should wait out here. Don't want you to fall through a floor or something. Warty, you're coming," Pietro replies, already standing at the front door. He pushes it open and peers inside. "Oh yeah, totally spooky."

"Why would father keep something here?" Wanda questions, walking up the front steps with Lance, Todd hopping behind them.

"Who knows. Well, let's find out what he is hiding here, grab it, then run back home. Any luck, we'll have power again," Pietro comments for running inside.

Just as his team mates come in, he finishes exploring the remains of the house. He comes to a stop before them.

"Okay, so far the only thing I found remotely interesting is this journal which talks about some weird pet they had here. Oh and the basement door has a pretty heavy duty lock on it," he tells them before tossing the journal at Lance who let's it fall on the ground.

"Great, so there's a creepy basement too," Todd mutters with an eye roll.

"Wanda, could you?" Lance asks, wanting to get this all over with.

"Where's the door?" She asks with a sigh. She heads in the direction Pietro indicates and soon finds the door with the lock. It's destroyed with a single hex bolt.

"Still got it babycakes," Todd compliments.

"Toad..."

"Heh, sorry," he quickly apologizes.

Lance moves past them and looks down a set of stairs, seeing only darkness. "Whose got a flashlight?"

"No time," Pietro replies, running past Lance and runs down the stairs.

At first, the others only roll their eyes and settle themselves to waiting. Then they hear a cry. Ready for anything, they quickly make their way down the stairs. They stand at the bottom, trying to make out the speedster in the dark.

"Pietro?"

"Guys, there's something alive down here!"

"Alive? Is this some sort of prank Tro?"

"See for yourself!" Pietro's voice calls out.

"Yeah, we'll do just that," Lance replies with annoyance.

"Hey, found a light switch. Should I?"

"Just turn it on already Toad."

They hear a small click and a hanging light fixture flickers to life. They look around after their eyes adjust. At first all they see is your everyday basement. Lance is the first to notice the flooding, a good inch or two of water covers the floor. Wanda spots her brother over by the far corner, in a position as if he had fallen backwards and was about to get up but is frozen.

"You cried out because you fell or because you're now wet?" She asks with an eye roll, walking over to give her brother a hand in getting up.

But he doesn't take her out stretched hand. Instead he slowly points to some crates in front of him, a chain can be seen draping over them, moving faintly.

"Is that...is that who I think it is?" Pietro asks.

"Who?" Todd asks, hopping through the water without a second thought. He hops up on top of the crates and peers down. Then his eyes widen at the shivering, huddled form behind them.

"So what is it?" Lance asks as he walks over.

"Not what, yo, who. It's...the Nightcreeper dawg," he replies in disbelief.

"What?"

Lance makes his way over to the crates and looks where Todd is pointing. The crates shield the form from the light but Lance can still make out the form. The dead give away were the arms shielding it's face. There were a dark blue from being wet and the hands on them had only three fingers.

"What is an X-man doing here?" Lance questions. He reaches down and grabs one of it's arms, pulling it up from the floor and out from behind the crates. "What are you doing here?"

When Lance releases his grip, the blue furred mutant sinks down to his knees despite the water. Everyone takes in the sorry site before them. The X-man they knew as Nightcrawler looks to have been through a war. His battle uniform has been torn in serval places, the left side from his waist to his shoulder is completely gone. His hair and fur appears to be a mess but in the limited light and from the water, it was hard to tell.

They all notice a metal ring around his throat. And the chain that had been draped over the boxes end around his ankle. In the silence they can hear his ragged breathing, broken now and then with coughs. But he never raises his hands, instead he keeps them planted on the ground in the cold water. Kurt never meets their eyes, instead he keeps his head bowed, his wet hair falling into his face.

Pietro finally gets up at this point and before anyone can say anything to him, he runs upstairs.

"This is some weird stuff, yo," Todd mutters.

"Hey! I asked you what you are doing here," Lance addresses the shivering mutant before him.

"Forget it Lance," Pietro's voice calls down the stairs. His team looks over and see's him sitting on the steps, holding up the journal from earlier.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't talk anymore. That's what it says in here anyway," Pietro answers.

Lance looks down at Kurt as Pietro continues.

"This journal that talks about the weird pet...he's the pet. I only glanced through it earlier. But when I reread it, it's clear. A former X-man, covered in blue fur with demon like features. It's all in here. Everything that has been done to him," Pietro tells his team mates. "He doesn't speak. He won't look anyone in the eye. And it says that he doesn't even know his name now."

"Wait, how do you forget your own name yo?" Todd asks, glancing over at his rival.

"When someone erases it from your memories. Magneto used that weirdo, Mastermind to mess with his head. The first few pages talks about sessions with him and the result of those sessions. It's...really bad Lance," Pietro tells him with a tired tone of voice.

"What is that around his neck?" Todd asks.

"A mutant inhibitor collar. Something my father somehow got his hands on. It's what has kept him from doing that bamf thing," Pietro answers. He runs his hand through his white hair. "This is what we were suppose to get them dump in the middle of nowhere. Or as Mystique wants, take him to the boarding house."

"We ain't gonna really dump him in the middle of no where, are we? He's an X-geek but that...that's cruel. I ain't down with that," Todd asks, his eyes not leaving Kurt.

"I know that is what Father wants but..." Wanda trails off.

"We are taking him to the boarding house," Lance states firmly. "Then we can figure things out from there. For now we need to get him out of this basement. I think he's already sick."

"Toad, step back. I'll sever that chain," Wanda says quietly, forming a hex bolt. 

Kurt seems to sense what she is about to do and quickly raises his arms to shield his face, making small whimpering sounds.

The hex bolt hits the chain a small ways from where it is wrapped around his ankle, severing it instantly.

"Alright, time to go. Someone find a blanket or something to cover him in," Lance tells the others. Wanda turns to climb the stairs. Lance starts to reach down again for Kurt but pauses when Todd moves closer to the blue X-man.

"H-hey, Nightcreeper? Do you really not remember your name yo? Do...do you remember who I am?" He asks quietly, trying to meet Kurt's gaze but Kurt keeps looking away.

"Todd...go on and go to the jeep. Tell Fred. He will probably sit between you two if not on the floor," Lance says calmly.

"Alright. But what are we gonna do with him? Will we be contacting his team or something?" Todd asks.

Upon hearing the vague reference to his team, Kurt makes a moan like sound and backs up, shaking his head. Both Brotherhood mutants watch this reaction with alarm.

"I...I don't think that is an option at the moment," Lance replies, staring at the X-man. "As for what we're going to do, I don't have a clue. I'm still trying to figure out what we just got involved in."

"Yeah, me too man. Me too," Todd mutters as he turns and hops up the stairs, glancing back at Kurt for a moment before going to the jeep to tell Fred.

Lance steps forward, noticing the fellow mutant shrink back. "Easy. We are going to take you out of here. Get you warmed up and dried off. Maybe something to eat, okay? But first I need you to follow me upstairs," Lance tells the clearly frightened form in front of him.

Lance watches him as he lowers his head further before slowly standing himself up. His arms wrap around himself tightly as he coughs for a moment. Lance takes a few steps backwards and watches Kurt take a few hesitant steps forwards.

Before they reach the stairs though, Kurt starts to sway slightly then falls forward. Lance quickly steps forward and catches the fellow youth by the shoulders. He see's Kurt's eyes are now closed as his body goes limp. Lance adjusts his hold so he can touch Kurt's forehead. He frowns at feeling how warm the other mutant is.

"You better keep your end Mystique," Lance mutters before again shifting the unconscious Kurt so he can carry him over his shoulder. He looks back at the flooded basement before shaking his head and begins to carefully make his way up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left in Darkness
> 
> Chapter 2
> 
> X-men evolution fan fiction
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Summary: Thanks to a certain mind altering powered mutant acting under a certain villain's orders, our beloved Nightcrawler damaged mentally beyond recognition. He doesn't even remember who he was as an X-man or what his name is. When Pietro receives orders to have the Brotherhood remove a certain undesirable creature by his father, he and the Brotherhood will be in for a shock. What will they do? Or will any of them do anything? Or will one member surprise us all?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.
> 
> If you enjoy, comments are greatly appreciated. And if you didn't, don't be afraid to tell me where I have gone wrong. Basically feel free to critique!
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

When Kurt comes to, he is instantly terrified. A state that is not all that unfamiliar to him. But it's the cause that he is unfamiliar with. He knows he is not in the room where he has been kept for so long. In fact, he is sure he is no longer in that house. There are strange sounds reaching his ears, the sound of wind and a low humming. Even though he is laying down on a smooth surface, he feels that he is moving. He opens his eyes and can not see anything. Only darkness.

He makes a small, frightened sound. But he doesn't dare move. Not until he feels something touch him, making him flinch violently.

"Hey, relax. You're safe. We're almost home so just stay still. It won't be much longer," a voice tells him.

He listens to the words. In the midst of them, he hears the order. To stay still. He struggles to comply, laying where ever he is as he tries to control his coughing as he waits for the next order, the next instruction.

Time passes and he doesn't so much as shift into a better position. The only movement is his constant shivering. He could feel eyes on him. It's something he is very familiar with despite his efforts to remain in the shadows, out of sight until summoned. They always watched him. They will always watch him.

Then everything suddenly stops. And starts. The noise stops, the feeling of moving, stops. But other noises start, other movement takes place. There were creaks, mumbling voices, doors slamming. He could sense those watching him drift away.

He feels lost and confused but remains where he is. Then an order that finally ends his daze is made.

"It's safe for you to get up now. Come on, join everyone inside. Then we will figure out what to do with you."

Kurt slowly sits up, the dusty blanket falling off of him. He notices the car door being held open and crawls towards it. His feet touch the ground and he stands up. Then he sinks to the ground, his head spinning. He takes a deep breath and stands himself up again for an order has been given and he must follow it. Before he can take a step, a hand places itself on his shoulder and he flinches, expecting to feel pain any moment.

"You alright? Do you need help or something?"

The words mean nothing to him. All they are is noise telling him he needs to move faster. So he walks towards the large Victorian style home. By the time he has climbed up the few front steps, he is tired. When he reaches the doorway, he is coughing uncontrollably. Still, he hears the foot steps following him. He can feel their eyes watching him closely.

Once inside, he steps to the side and waits for further instruction. His hands remain at his side, his tail wrapped around his waist, his head lowered. He's shivering again and tries to force it to stop, same with the coughing. If he draws too much attention to himself, bad things will happen.

Lance closes the door behind him then looks at the X-man standing besides it. He looks...off. Maybe that's because of shaking and coughing. Maybe it's because of the filthy, torn uniform that is hanging off of him. Or maybe it's the way his head is hanging there, causing his bangs to cover his eyes, looking every part of a kid that has been scolded one too many times.

He looks over at the rest of his team who are all settling down, glancing over at Kurt. He scratches at the back of his neck, wondering just where they should start. Then Kurt went into a bad coughing fit, giving him his answer.

"Alright, you need to get warmed up. Change of clothes. Then we'll see what he have for that cough," Lance tells the shivering form.

Lance looks over at Pietro. "Pietro, do you think you have some spare clothes that might fit him?" He asks, knowing Pietro is the most likely the one to have any spare clothes thanks to his hoarding clothes habit.

Instead of answering verbally, there is a rush of air. Seconds later there is another breeze and Pietro is standing before Kurt, holding out a bundle of clothes.

"They should fit. Hard to tell though, you look like you may even be skinnier than me," Pietro comments as he looks over Kurt.

Lance and Pietro wait for Kurt to take the clothes. After a few awkward moments, it becomes obvious that he won't and the boys exchange looks.

"Where is that journal you were reading? The one referring to him?" Lance asks.

"Here," Pietro replies, holding out his free hand with the journal in it. "There's nothing good in there."

Pietro takes a step closer to Kurt once Lance takes the journal. "Take these clothes, go up those stairs to the bathroom, take off those rags and put these on. Then come out to the hallway," he orders the blue mutant before him.

Lance's eyes widen at the direct tone Pietro has just used. They narrow in understanding when Kurt's hands rise and take the clothes. Slowly the X-man faces the direction of the stairs and begins to climb them.

"I'll show him where the bathroom is at, yo," Todd volunteers before hopping up onto the back of the couch then launching himself up to the stairs railing. With one more hop, he's at the top and pointing out the bathroom door to Kurt.

Lance turns to Pietro, "So what are we going to do about the X-man?"

"What do you mean? He's staying here. At least until he doesn't look like he's going to fall over dead on us. Maybe until he gets better from what that creep did to him," Pietro replies with a shrug.

"Is that possible? Could whatever he did...wear off?" Lance asks.

"It hasn't worn off on my sister yet. And that was three years ago. I think everyone should read this. Everyone deserves to know what we're in for," Pietro tells him.

"Alright. I'll read it in a few minutes. First, we should decide who will be sharing a room with him since we don't have a guest bedroom and Mystique's is locked up again," Lance comments.

"Already ahead of you Lance. He'll room with Toad."

"Why Todd?" Lance asks, raising a puzzled eye brow.

"They have history. He's something that Kurt should be familiar with thanks to all their fighting. That and wart-boy is the smallest here, which means he doesn't take up much space on his bed. He can share his for a few nights until we figure something else out," Pietro explains.

"Tro, you said that he doesn't even remember his name. Why wouldn't Mastermind wipe all of his memories, including the times he fought with us?" Lance asks.

"Mastermind's goal was to alter his mind enough to make him...broken. Wiping his memories might have changed him but there was too great a possibility that he would change into something undesirable. Not the ideal slave my father had wanted. It's all in here Lance," he replies as he hands the journal over. "It explains everything Mastermind had in mind for him. Like to help him give up on the hope of his team rescuing him, he did erase a week's worth of memories so that he believes that right before they went into the fight against Magneto, he had some blow out with his team. He doesn't remember that things had been patched up. So with those memories lost..."

"I get it. What I don't get is why him? And why do that to him?"

"My father was killing two birds with one stone. He showed that baldie at the institute that he will not hold back against those daring to oppose him and he finally made Mystique pay for all her scheming against him. Kurt was just another pawn, like everyone else," Pietro tells him with a sigh.

Lance copy's the sigh and leaning against the wall, he opens the journal. Pietro moves to the kitchen, needing a drink. When he opens the fridge, his eyes widen.

"Well, there is some good news. Fridge is running, which means we have power again. And it's actually filled for a change," he comments out loud as he grabs a water bottle and closes the fridge. He checks the cupboards and finds them also filled. Then he spots a note on the kitchen table.

It reads 'Mix applesauce, banana, and milk with ice in the blender for his meals for the first few days. Then move on to soups then oatmeal. Keep giving him the applesauce drinks. Take care of him.'

He reads it again before snatching it and crumbling it up. Then as quickly as the anger rises, it fades at a speed that Pietro only knows. He smooths it out and pins it onto the fridge. He looks at it for a moment. So he and Wanda ain't the only ones with messed up parents. Or parent. With a shake of his head, he pulls out the blender and in minutes, makes the applesauce concoction for the elf. To him, it looks foul and he's grateful that he doesn't have to drink it down.

Meanwhile, Kurt is standing in the corner of the bathroom, wearing a pair of black jeans that barely sit on his hips, and a dark grey v-neck sweater. He listens to the sound of someone rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

It had not taken him long to dress, though the pants were a bit uncomfortable due to his tail so he had to wrap it around his waist where it is hidden under the sweater. He had opened the door and was about to step out when Todd stopped him.

"Hold up a sec dawg. Let's see if we got something to help ya with that cough," Todd had said and gently pushed him back into the bathroom.

So Kurt went back into the bathroom and stood in the corner so he would be out of the way. His hands were again by his sides and his head lowered. But this time his eyes were closed. He almost falls asleep, his body beginning to tip foreword before he catches himself.

Todd notices this when he glances at Kurt, a few different over the counter medications are in his hand. All three would treat the cough Kurt has. But one would also treat any body pain and fevers while the other would treat runny noses and sore throats. So which should he bring down? He can't tell if Kurt has any of the other symptoms, specially with the way his face is hidden by his hair.

It can't be helped. He has to take a closer look. He sets the medicines down on sink counter and walks up to Kurt. He could see the blue furry mutant tense as he senses him.

"Easy blue, just need to get a look at ya," Todd tells him before reaching up and brushing the long bangs out oh the elvish face, tucking it behind his pointed ears. He doesn't miss that Kurt has his eyes closed. "No runny nose, so that's one out."

He just barely touches Kurt's forehead before he feels the heat. "But you do have a fever dawg. You ain't looking too good Nightcreeper," Todd tells him as he withdraws his hand.

But he doesn't move away. He should. He knows he should. Making Fuzzy uncomfortable won't do him any favors. But Todd can't move. His brain is too busy trying to make sense of all of this. Is Fuzzy really standing right before him? At the boardinghouse? Did he really get broken? Does he really not remember his own name? And what about his voice? Or how he won't look at ya when yer talking to him? None of it can be real, can it?

"Hey, Fuzzy, look at me," he says quietly, though not intentionally.

A moment passes before Kurt slowly opens his eyes and then raises them to meet Todd's. Todd finds himself taking a step back. Kurt's yellow eyes, eyes that can appear to glow at times, look at him. And Todd see's nothing in them. No emotion. No personality either. Just a blank expression that stretches itself out and covers his elvish face.

"You ain't playing, are you?" Todd asks, his voice strained. He doesn't understand what he is feeling right now. There is a bit of fear, like the kind one might feel when looking at a bottomless pit. There is also a bit of anger. How sick is it to want to have someone reduced to this? But the one that is confusing him is grief, as if someone he cared about has died. But no one is dead so why is that feeling even there?

He can't take it anymore. He turns and grabs the medication then moves to the bathroom door. "Come on, let's go downstairs. Gotta make sure this is the right stuff to give ya," Todd mutters, now avoiding Kurt's gaze.

Kurt follows Todd, coughing as he leaves the bathroom. Had Todd looked back he would have seen that Kurt has again lowered his head and therefore didn't need to avoid Kurt's gaze.

He follows the instruction to sit down, sinking to his knees on the spot as he had been trained to do. Pills are put into his mouth and he is ordered to drink some strange mixture. But his face remains expressionless as these take place. So far, those watching him have not taken any action against him. That may change at any moment but for now, it holds true. So there is no reason for him to react to anything.

None of this went unnoticed by the members of the Brotherhood. Wanda watched him with the drink before pointing out that maybe he shouldn't have too much unless they want him to puke on the carpet. Then she went to her room, shaking her head. Fred sat on the couch, ignoring the tv he had turned on, and watched the X-man with what appears to be a thoughtful expression. Todd is sitting beside him, looking off to the side, glancing at Fuzzy's direction now and then. Lance is still leaning against the wall, reading the journal with a scowl. Pietro had taken the drink and put it away before standing before the blue elf.

He watches as Kurt's head would drop then lift before dropping again. The fellow mutant was losing his battle to stay awake. Pietro couldn't think of any reason why he should remain awake.

"Todd, you'll he sharing your room with him for now until we figure something else out. You have a problem with that?" Pietro questions.

"Not really," Todd replies with a shrug. It was an act. He is actually a bit nervous about sharing a room with the X-man. It isn't a big room and currently it's...trashed. He just never got around to cleaning it. So how would fuzzy take to sleeping somewhere that is covered in dirty clothes and other junk?

Then he remembers the blank look in Kurt's eyes. Kurt won't care. If he is told to sleep on a pile of garbage, he would do so without a second thought. Because Kurt doesn't have any.

"You'll also have to share your bed, at least for tonight. We'll find something else for him to sleep on tomorrow," Pietro tells him.

"Whatever man. He...looks to be passing out. Can I take him to my room now?" Todd asks, looking down at Kurt who has placed a hand out to keep from falling.

"Yeah. Stay with him for a bit. He shouldn't be left alone until he adjusts to being here. I'll come up in a bit and trade with you," Pietro replies. "Try to pick up your room a little before I do that."

"No promises. Come on Nightcreeper. Time to go to bed. Follow me," Todd tells Kurt as he stands up.

Todd watches Kurt slowly stand up and although he is a bit unsteady on his feet, Kurt follows Todd as he again climbs the stairs.

Pietro, Lance, and Fred watch the furry mutant shadow Todd as they go to Todd's room.

"How are we gonna help the help? He's really bad," Fred comments.

"No idea," Both Lance and Pietro say at the same time. They may not agree often but in this, they might as well be of one mind. The rest of the day will have them asking each other for ideas. The answer will be the same.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left in Darkness
> 
> Chapter 3
> 
> X-men evolution fan fiction
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Summary: Thanks to a certain mind altering powered mutant acting under a certain villain's orders, our beloved Nightcrawler damaged mentally beyond recognition. He doesn't even remember who he was as an X-man or what his name is. When Pietro receives orders to have the Brotherhood remove a certain undesirable creature by his father, he and the Brotherhood will be in for a shock. What will they do? Or will any of them do anything? Or will one member surprise us all?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.
> 
> If you enjoy, comments are greatly appreciated. And if you didn't, don't be afraid to tell me where I have gone wrong. Basically feel free to critique!
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Todd finds himself sitting on his bed, watching the tightly curled figure sleep. The pillow and blanket he had offered the fellow mutant remains stacked beside Kurt, untouched. Instead Kurt had curled up as he is now and slept that way without any warmth or comfort. Todd can see him shivering and now and then he would cough weakly.

Is he making himself worse by refusing the pillow and blanket? Why did fuzzy refuse them? True, he didn't see any bedding in that flooded basement but wouldn't that make Kurt want such things even more? Specially when they are offered to him? So why deny himself of these things?

Moving quietly, he gathers up the blanket and begins to cover the blue furred mutant. But before he can completely cover him, there is a knock on his bedroom door. Kurt seems to wake up instantly at the sound and quickly gets off the bed and moves to the center of the dirty room, taking on the waiting pose with his hands at his sides and his head lowered.

Todd stares at him for a moment before getting up off the bed when there is another knock. He opens the door, rubbing his face, and finds Lance standing there.

"Mornin Lance. Come on in," he tells the older teen and steps aside.

He watches Lance step in and smirks at the look on Lance's face when he see's the state of the room. He still hasn't made any attempt to clean the room. It's on his to do list and will get done...some day.

"I brought his...drink. And medicine," Lance tells him. "How is he?"

"Still sick. Was sleeping till you knocked on the door. Is that a...measuring cup, Lance?" Todd asks when he see's the measuring cup in Lance's hand.

"To keep him from drinking too much and making himself sick," Lance explains with an eye roll. "Pietro's idea."

Lance walks up to Kurt and holds out the measuring cup. "Drink this," he instructs Kurt, keeping his voice hard.

Todd and Lance watch as Kurt lifts his right hand and take the measuring cup. With eyes closed, he drinks down the mixture. Then, when it's gone, Kurt lowers his head and holds it out.

"Good. Now take these," Lance tells Kurt, taking the measuring cup and holding out two blue capsules.

As expected, Kurt takes the pills from Lance and pops them into his mouth, swallowing them as he drops his hand to his side.

"So what's next?" Todd asks.

"Next, we talk downstairs while he stays in here. Fred is almost done with the journal. Then it's your turn. But for now, go get some breakfast," Lance replies as he walks over to the door. He stops before stepping out. "This room needs to be cleaned," he comments to Todd before leaving.

"Yeah, yeah. Well Fuzzy, I have to go. You stay here, alright. Try to relax. You should probably get some more sleep," Todd comments with a shrug before he leaves and closes the door.

Kurt remains where he is standing for a few moments, in case they change their mind and need him to do something else. There have been so few commands among the meaningless words. Surely someone will come through that door and give him more. Unless he is in trouble. Then someone will come in but not to give him orders but to hurt him.

That he hasn't been even struck so far confuses him. He knows though that it's coming and there is nothing he can do about it. So he pushes the concerns aside. There had been an order given. He needs to fulfill it. So he lowers himself to the floor and begins the task at hand, his mind becoming clear as he works.

Todd munches on some toast as he looks down at the journal. Fred had finished it, thrown it down on the kitchen table and stormed outside. Lance and Pietro are talking to him now, or more precisely, they are trying to keep him from tearing apart the neighborhood.

Which leads to what exactly is in that journal? And does he really want to read it? What he has already witnessed is pretty bad. What had it been like, trapped in that basement as it began to flood? Having no choice but to sleep that way? And the condition of his uniform, what did Fuzzy have to go through for it to have ended up in that state? What about the way he avoids eye contact? How did that happen? And when he does look at ya, what happened to give him that dead expression?

So many questions. And the journal may have the answers. But does he really want to have those answers? He picks up the journal. Who wrote this thing anyway? And why? What was the purpose of writing a manual for Fuzzy? Did they plan to get rid of him from the beginning?

He takes a deep breath and opens the journal to the first page. All it says is 'The Demon's pet care manual'. The demon? Is that how they referred to Fuzzy? Or did they refer to him as anything once they made him forget his name? Did they just bark orders at him, like he's nothing more than some dog? Is that what he'll find when he turns the page?

But before he can make himself turn the page, the team comes back as Wanda comes halfway down the stairs. With a sigh of relief, he closes the journal.

"So what's the plan?" He asks, setting the journal down and tries to ignore that it feels as if it weighs a ton on his lap.

"Whatever it is, leave me out of it," Wanda tells them.

"Wanda..."

"I don't want to be involved in this. Do whatever you feel like doing with him but leave me out of it. Don't even ask me to feed him that stuff," she tells them firmly before going back up the stairs.

"That was not at all surprising. She wanted to hex that journal to ashes last night," Pieteo comments. "Don't really blame her. Anyway, let's get down to this. The only person who hasn't read this is Toad, right?"

"Why am I the last one?" Todd asks.

"That's not really important. Just make sure you read it. Then we are going to torch it," Lance mutters.

"With my sister not wanting to be involved in this, it's going to be up to the four of us to look after the X-man. Unless anyone else want out?" Pietro asks.

"What do we plan to do with him exactly Pietro?" Todd asks. "I mean, as we just going to keep him around, try to recruit him maybe? Or...are we really gonna try to help him?"

"I...don't know yet. I'll figure that part out later. Why, you want out?" Pietro questions.

"Didn't say that. Just would like to know, ya know? For once it would be cool to know what we are getting ourselves into," Todd replies.

"You'll know when we do Todd. For now, because he's sick, I think we should just try to get him to rest. Maybe get him to wash himself up tonight. When he's better, we can think of something more to do with him then," Lance suggests.

"That's a start. Been thinking about the X-geeks. What have they been doing about their missing team mate? Why didn't they find him? And what should we do if they somehow find out that he's here?" Pietro muses over.

"Hey Speedy, how about you run over there and get some of his things? Like a change of clothes or sumtin," Todd suggests.

"Hmm, that's actually not a bad idea. Look what sharing a room with an X-man is doing to you," Pietro teases.

"That's something else we should talk about. That room of yours..."

"Lay off of it already Lance. I'll clean it, okay?" Todd replies as he crosses his arms in annoyance.

"We do need some room in there to put a mat on the floor for him," Lance tells him.

"So we are just going to have him sleep? Will we...have to order him to, like in the book? Does that mean we have to do the other stuff as well? I...I don't want to hurt him," Fred questions, his eyes narrow in anger.

"Easy big guy. No one will be going that far with him. So far he only responds to orders so for now we have to do that. But hopefully not for long. If you rather not Fred, that's find. You can just help watch over him when he's well enough to be up and about," Lance suggests, receiving a nod.

So now it's up to only three of them to work with Fuzzy. Not looking too good.

"So it sounds like we have a plan for today somewhere in all that. Todd, you work on that filth you call a room. Lance, look for a small mattress or something fuzzy can use as a bed. And I, I will be running over to that fancy institute to ask for a cup of sugar," Pietro tells them before running off.

"Guess that's it then. Todd, make sure you read that journal, okay? Since you're sharing a room with him, it might help prepare you for a few things," Lance tells him before heading towards the front door.

"Can I come along Lance?" Fred asks.

"Come on," Lance calls out.

Todd watches as Fred follows Lance out the door. Before the door can close, a sleek black cat comes running in.

"Hey! Some cat...ah forget it yo, " Todd mutters as he gets up, carrying the journal under his arm. He climbs the stairs, not looking forward to what he will most likely be spending the rest of the day doing. He grumps at the cat that follows him, muttering a few curses.

He opens his bedroom door and freezes when he looks inside. Kurt is sitting in the middle of the floor. Around him is a few piles, one of trash, another of dirty clothes, and yet another of random stuff. Kurt had managed to clear a large space of the floor this way. Todd watches as Kurt's hands keep working away at the mess. He pauses only when he goes into a coughing fit.

"What do you think you're doing dawg?" Todd asks as he closes the bedroom door, glancing out before it shuts to make sure none of his other team mates have seen this. He goes over to Kurt, putting a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention since Fuzzy continues to clean.

But Kurt stops the moment Todd's hand touches his shoulder. His arms go up to cover his face, a faint whimpering sound escapes from underneath them.

Todd jerks his hand back. Why is Fuzzy doing that? Does he think Todd was going to hit him? Why would he...then Todd looks down at the journal tucked under his arm. The answer will be in there. All the answers will be in there. He just needs to face them.

He tosses the journal onto his bed before crouching down besides the trembling mutant.

"H-hey Fuzzy. Put yer arms down. I'm not going to hurt you. Really, it's okay," he says quietly, gently taking hold of one of Kurt's wrists and gives it an small tug. Slowly Kurt's arms go back down to his sides and his head is again lowered.

"See? No pain. That was my bad, yo. My bad. Now, you really shouldn't be moving around. Go...go lay down on the bed. Go to sleep," Todd instructs him, trying to keep his voice steady but failing miserably.

He watches Kurt turn and instead of standing up and walking over to the bed, he crawls. Todd's eyes widen at this. Fuzzy wasn't crawling around earlier. So why is he doing it now? Again his eyes fall to the journal. He is really starting to hate it. And he has only read the first page.

He waits until Kurt returns to his spot, curling himself up tightly. Todd hops over and covers him in the blankets, not bothering to see how Kurt will react. Thankfully Kurt remains still, or at least as still as he can with the shivering.

When he's done with that, he looks over at the journal. He picks it up and shifts himself so he is sitting against the wall. He will read a little bit then pick up where Fuzzy left off with the cleaning. He opens the journal and turns to the second page.

It reads 'This here manual is for the proper care of our new pet, a former X-man. The boss has decided to give us this little pet as a reward for our loyalty. Pretty generous of him. Now all the time those X-brats get on our nerves, we have someone we can take our frustrations on.

Opps, getting off topic there. Anyway, the new pet is still pretty....feral. Needs some training. Which I will cover in here on these pages. First, let me tell ya how it's first day with us went.

Oh, wait, before I get into that, I should tell whose ever reading this about that weirdo, Mastermind and what he's doing to it. You see, Mastermind is helping get our new pet ready. Put it in the right frame of mind you could say. From what I could understand, he is programming the pet for us. Started today. Don't really know what he did since I didn't get to see the pet before he messed with it. But from what the others said, it seems more skittish. Not being so defiant anymore.

I talked to Mastermind and he told us to go ahead and do as we intended with him. It would help make whatever he's doing to him more permeant or something. Whatever. It should be fun regardless. So let's get to the good part, shall we?

First thing we did was tie him to one of the center beams and poked a bit of fun at him. We must have poured a dozen beers over his head. Shattered half a dozen at his feet just to watch him jump. When that got boring, we just left him there. For two whole days! You can tell he wanted to use his powers and get out of there. But that fancy collar the boss placed around his neck keeps him from doing so. Still, I think the kid tried. If he didn't during those two days, he certainly did when we brought in the hose!"

Todd stops there, slamming the book shut. He looks over at the blue furred mutant. So they had him tied to a beam and messed with him after some session with Mastermind. And they did it for fun, for entertainment. Then left him like that. Todd thinks about the pose Kurt usually takes, with his hands hanging at his sides. Todd could almost picture rope being wrapped around him when he is like that. Is that why he goes into that pose?

And what exactly did Mastermind do to his mind during that first session? How did he make Kurt more skittish? What do they mean by less defiant? Will whoever is writing this go into more details? Does Todd want him to?

All these questions are making his head ache. He knows he will have to start reading that journal again. Read it all the way through. But for now, there is something else he can do in the mean time.

Carefully he slides off the bed, hoping he isn't waking Fuzzy and starts working on the trash covered floor. By the time Lance and Fred return with a small, single mattress with a tear in the side, he has most of the floor picked up. Neither of his team mates made any comments on this nor did they ask him if he had finished the journal.

Todd did spend the day trying to create ways to avoid reading the rest of the journal. His room was the cleanest it has ever been since he took residence in it. He even did laundry. But he couldn't push it off forever. So by noon, he sat back on the bed and forced himself to read it. The remains of his lunch were forgotten about. And he missed dinner. He didn't stop when his team mates stopped by with either Kurt's 'drink' or the clothes Pietro managed to steal from Kurt's old room. No one tried to interrupt him.

When his room grew dark, he finally reached the end and closed it. He let's out a long sigh. Now he knows. All his questions had been answered. He knows how Kurt was broken down. Believing years had gone by, years filled with pain and torture. Believing his friends had forgotten him and moved on, making his time as an X-man nothing more than a distant memory. Being forced to believe there is nothing but this horrible existence for him now. They put mental cracks into his mind then applied pressure until he snapped. Until he shattered. Making it so the only thing that matters to Kurt anymore is obeying the orders given.

And the orders he has been forced to obey...everything from physically acting like a cat to placing his hand on a burning hot stove burner to getting an electrical cord that was to be used against his back. He did all these without any hesitation. He just did as he was ordered.

And in the end, they grew bored with him. They got tired of his screaming. Got tired of his endless willingness to obey. They got tired with beating him and humiliating him over and over again. He became too perfect of a pet. And that's why he had been ordered to be gotten rid of. To be thrown away.

Todd looks over at Kurt. Somehow, in reading that journal, Kurt looks different to him. He had already been different from the Kurt he was so use to fighting with. But now this Kurt seems to be light years away from that Kurt. He wonders if they can really help Kurt. Or are they just kidding themselves?

He see's Kurt shift ever so slightly, to hide his face. So he's awake. Well, Tod decides, if they are gonna help him, if he's gonna help fuzzy, there ain't no time like the present.

"Sit up, dawg," Todd orders.

Kurt is soon sitting up on the bed.

"Look at me."

Todd balls his hands into fists as Kurt complies. He won't let the death like look get to him.

"Now listen to me. Your name is Kurt. Kurt Wagner. Get it? That's your name. Kurt Wagner,'" Todd tells him. He will repeat Kurt's name a few more times before finally ordering him to go back to sleep. Though Fuzzy never reacted to his name, Todd doesn't plan to give up. He plans to do so again tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that. Until Kurt does react to his name.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left in Darkness
> 
> Chapter 3
> 
> X-men evolution fan fiction
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Summary: Thanks to a certain mind altering powered mutant acting under a certain villain's orders, our beloved Nightcrawler damaged mentally beyond recognition. He doesn't even remember who he was as an X-man or what his name is. When Pietro receives orders to have the Brotherhood remove a certain undesirable creature by his father, he and the Brotherhood will be in for a shock. What will they do? Or will any of them do anything? Or will one member surprise us all?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.
> 
> If you enjoy, comments are greatly appreciated. And if you didn't, don't be afraid to tell me where I have gone wrong. Basically feel free to critique!
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

A few days later, Todd wakes up slowly. He opens his eyes and looks around his room. It's strange to see it so clean, almost neat. It's also strange to hear something moving about in his room. He follows the source of the sound and finds Kurt straightening some books. He probably knocked them over accidentally when he slipped off to the bathroom. So Todd knows that he has to wait until Kurt is finished and returns to his spot before greeting him. If he doesn't, Kurt will be on edge all day. They have already been through this twice.

So he silently watches the X-man work silently. When the scattered books have been picked up, he moves to the pad Lance had set up for him in the room. He sits along the wall, facing the door and takes the what Todd has taken to calling the 'waiting to serve' position. Head bowed, hands at his side, and staying so still that it's almost creepy. At least in Todd's opinion.

After a few minutes, Todd sits up, pushing his blankets off. The constant rain has been making things colder lately. Won't be long before it becomes snow. The thought makes his shiver. He's not fond of snow. He tends to always get sick when there's snow. Thinking of being sick, he watches Kurt. He still coughs now and then but not like he had been. There hasn't been any fever either. So they decided to give Kurt Nightquil to help him sleep but nothing more.

Todd looks around his now shared bedroom. It is still decently clean though he knows he had nothing to do with it. Every time he leaves the room and he leaves Fuzzy inside, Fuzzy starts cleaning. He stops when he hears someone approach the bedroom door and quickly returns to his sleeping pad to wait. Or at least that is what Todd thinks happens. He had thought of ordering Kurt to stop doing so and even brought the issue up with Lance. But Lance told him to leave Kurt be. Kurt needs to move around, to do something. That it might actually help him by letting him do something useful during the day. So Todd left it alone.

He looks over at his blue furry room mate. It's hard to tell if he's improving at all. He is cleaner looking, something that Pietro insists on. At least every other day Kurt is ordered to take a shower. He remembers Lance telling the rest of the gang that with such an order, they have to be specific. He had accidently walked into the bathroom while Fuzzy was showering. He was just about to apologize and leave when he noticed something. There wasn't any steam in the bathroom. The bathroom mirror wasn't even fogged up. Turns out Kurt had been taking really cold showers. So now they have to tell him to use warm water or he'll continue to take those cold showers.

Most instructions didn't need so many details. Then again, they weren't really giving him too many to follow. Follow me, drink this, sit...really basic stuff. And Kurt obeys them without the slightest hesitation. Just as the journal said he was programmed to do.

It didn't take long to see what else had been put in his head. If he isn't given the order to sit right away, he seeks out the darkest spot in the room. Sometimes even the whole boardinghouse. Now and then, they find him sitting on the steps of the tiny basement of the boardinghouse. When he first did this, everyone became a mess. What if Magneto took him back? What if he wandered off and got himself into trouble because he doesn't have his inducer? What if he gone off to die? So when Pietro, thinking back to where they found him at the other joint, decided to peek in the basement and announced that Kurt has been found, everyone sighed with relief.

Why he had gone to the basement had been a mystery at first. Why did he go there? What triggered it? Both were answered the following day. As usual, Pietro and Lance ended up arguing over something yet again. So that meant shouting and the house shaking now and then. Todd at the time was sitting beside Fred, doodling with Kurt sitting on the floor besides him. What caught his attention first were the distressing sounds Kurt began to make. He had stopped Fred from asking if he was alright, telling the much larger teen that by speaking to Fuzzy directly might make things worse. So both remained quiet and watched the X-man out of the corner of their eye.

They watched as he began to fidget, the sounds he was making became even easier to hear over the fighting and tv. Then, suddenly he gets up and takes off. Todd follows him to the basement entrance and watched Fuzzy blend into the darkness. When he moved down the steps, he quietly calłed for Kurt. Like a trained dog, Kurt went to him. But he wasn't walking. He was crawling again as he made those same pitiful sounds.

Todd remembers how he had plopped down on the steps right in front of Kurt. He could do nothing but stare at the blue furred X-man. Or the shadow of one. Yeah, that is what Kurt is, even now. Nothing more than a shadow. That's what he see's when he looks at Fuzzy now. In his mind he still see's how Kurt had crawled over to him on hands and knees, making those sounds. Believing with his whole heart and soul that he was going to get beat. For that's what yelling means. That a beating is not far behind. The only safe place for him at those times is in the dark. Not because it stopped the beatings. Nothing ever did. But in the dark, he could pretend he is alone. Alone meant safe.

That's what he believes goes on it Kurt's mind. But he can only make assumptions, guesses. Because Kurt won't tell him if he is right or wrong. Kurt won't say anything. He can't. Because that too was programmed into him.

"Come here Kurt," Todd says quietly.

The order is followed fluidly. As Todd shifts on the bed, sitting up with his legs over the side, Kurt crawls over to him. Todd is getting used to this. As long as they are in the bedroom, when Todd calls to him, Kurt crawls rather than walks. Todd has read the journal a few times over, trying to find out why. But that is one of the answers that isn't in there. Yes, he has been made to crawl around as an order according to the journal. A favorite form of humiliation. But Todd hasn't ordered him to do this. So why?

"That's good. Real good," he tells Kurt quietly. "You ready to go join the others? Or do you want to stay here for a bit?"

Kurt gives no response to his questions. He only sits there with his head lowered.

"Well, I'm not ready. Need to wake a bit more before I join that circus today. Get what I mean yo?" Todd asks, again knowing there is no answer coming.

The statement isn't entirely untrue though. He's not ready to face the other's yet. Since it was decided that he will share his room with Kurt, each morning the others ask if there's any progress, any changes. He's getting tired of saying no. They all know that it will take a very long time before Kurt may begin to show any signs of getting better. Years even. But they still ask. And it still depresses him saying no.

He looks down at Kurt. Time to do their little ritual.

"Look at me," he says calmly.

Kurt does so, meeting his gaze. Todd still feels a chill when he looks into those nearly lifeless yellow eyes. But he doesn't look away.

"Yer name is Kurt Wagner fuzzy. Kurt. When yer with the X-men, you go by Nightcrawler on the field. I call ya Nightcreeper. I think it's better than being called a worm. But even that is only a nickname. Your name is Kurt Wagner. Understand?" He asks.

He knows there will not be any answer. Still, he can't help it. He wants to hear Fuzzy's voice. Instead of those sad, weak sounds he makes, he wants to hear the Nightcreeper's voice. Even if it's just to insult him. That would shatter the reality looking at him. It would make the shadow go away.

"Please Kurt, if you understand, if you understand that your name is Kurt, then give me some kind of response dawg. Or at least some clue that tells me you are listening," Todd finds himself pleading.

He's not expecting anything. The programming, the way his head was messed with, makes it so he can't answer. Not for a long time. But he'll keep on trying. There has to be some way to undo it. There has to be.

As he goes over this, trying to think of something more he can do right now, he almost doesn't hear the small sound leaving Kurt. When he does though, he blinks and looks at Kurt. Kurt is kneeled over, his hands pressed to the sides of his head as if in pain. The sound he is making is a moan of agony.

Todd quickly slides off the bed, alarmed by this behavior. "Fuzzy? Fuzzy, are you alright?"

Todd's eyes widen when Kurt shakes his head. He has never given any sort of response before.

"Kurt...are ya trying to respond to me? My questions?"

Kurt nods his head, making more of that painful noise. His body is starting to shake.

"Oh-okay. Calm down fuzzy. It's okay. It's because of what I said earlier wasn't it? Wanting you to reply somehow and you can't," Todd mutters as he thinks about the situation. He see's Kurt nodding his head. "It's okay. You don't have to. It's not an order. So calm down. No one is going to hurt you."

As soon as the words are out, Todd watches Kurt close his eyes and take several deep breaths in an effort to calm down. Todd slowly reaches out and rubs Kurt's shoulder, ignoring the tiny cry and flinch. As his webbed hand moved back and forth against the fur, he could feel Kurt relaxing. He seems to even be leaning into the touch.

"There ya go. See? I won't hurt ya Fuzzy. No one will here. But there is something I want ya to keep doing," he tells Kurt, feeling the tension returning. "I want ya to keep responding like you were a second ago. Nodding yer head and shaking it? When I asked questions? Keep that up, alright?"

He smiles when he receives a meek nod. He waits for a few more minutes as the tension again slowly leaves Kurt. Now he thinks he can go face the gang. And for once, he doesn't have to say no. It's not much, not by a long shot. But he can't help but feel that it was at least something. Small as it is, there is something there. Now they just have to figure out how to keep it going.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left in Darkness
> 
> Chapter 5
> 
> X-men evolution fan fiction
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Summary: Thanks to a certain mind altering powered mutant acting under a certain villain's orders, our beloved Nightcrawler damaged mentally beyond recognition. He doesn't even remember who he was as an X-man or what his name is. When Pietro receives orders to have the Brotherhood remove a certain undesirable creature by his father, he and the Brotherhood will be in for a shock. What will they do? Or will any of them do anything? Or will one member surprise us all?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.
> 
> If you enjoy, comments are greatly appreciated. And if you didn't, don't be afraid to tell me where I have gone wrong. Basically feel free to critique!

Kurt blinks his eyes open to a new day. A new day that is a mystery to him, where anything can happen. Even more so since he is being kept in the same room as one of them he now serves. Carefully he sits up on his sleeping pad and looks over at the bed near him. He can see the messy brown hair peeking out from under a grey blanket, hear the loud snoring. 

He remembers him. Of course he does. Toad. Or Todd. A member of the Brotherhood. Someone he once fought with often so long ago. That is most likely the reason he has been placed in this room. Because there is a history. One where Todd had often been defeated and must have felt humiliated. Now it was his turn to be humiliated. It wouldn't be the first time.

And yet...Todd hasn't taken advantage of the situation as others have. There have been a few orders but nothing more. He hasn't once been hit or in Todd's case, kicked. He hasn't even insulted him. Why? The others...the others liked to make him hurt and cry at least when given the opportunity. The worse Todd has done is cause him that one moment of pain when he couldn't provide him with verbal answers. And with that...he had sounded regretful for causing that pain instead of enjoying it. It confuses him. 

Yet none of this changes anything. Nothing ever does. He will be humiliated and he will be hurt. He will be treated as next to nothing. That is his life. For he is nothing. So he lowers his eyes and quietly does one of the few things he is allowed to do on his own. When he returns from the bathroom he moves with the same care back to his pad. Upon entering he had checked to see if he woke Todd. Waking any of them up is one of the worse things he can possibly do. It has been a while since he has last made this mistake on his own. Forced to make it was another matter. 

But such thoughts are only a distraction. It doesn't pay to be distracted. So he shifts himself into the waiting position, waiting for Todd to stir. He needs to remain focus from now on. His ability to allow his thoughts to wander has been taken from him. Even more so with the newest order. That to respond with either a nod or a shake of his head to questions. Which means he has to pay even more attention to the words they speak to him. He can no longer simply filter out the commands as he once did.

This has created a new stress on him though he does not show it. He can never show it. He can never show anything. Doing so earns him pain. That is the only part in his life he has some control over now. Having himself bring unnecessary pain to himself or not. It's why he must remain so focused now. If he misses a question, if he fails to obey this new order, it will result in pain. How much he wonders? When will he find out? For no matter how hard he tries, he always slips up. So he will know the answer eventually. For now, he can stall that outcome from happening. It's the only power he has left after all.

He hears the door open and someone enters the room. 

"Follow me. Be quiet. No need to wake Todd," they tell him in a voice above a whisper. Pietro's voice he recognizes.

He gets up and moves silently as ordered, leaving the room and following the leader of the Brotherhood down the stairs. He continues following, keeping his head down, until they reach the kitchen.

"Sit in the chair," Pietro orders him.

Kurt slightly raises his eyes and see's the chair pulled out for him. He goes to it and sits down. 

"So what is today's plan?" Lance's voice asks. "You said you wanted to try something? And are you so insistent that Todd should remain in bed?"

"He can wake up and do whatever he wants. I just thought he could use a break from Fuzzy here. He has been practically glued to him for the past week. I will admit it has done some good but let's face it, they're not friends. Anyway, I think it's time we take a serious look at that inhibitor around his neck. After that...get some sun," Pietro explains. 

Lance crosses his arms but says nothing. He has a bad feeling about this. So far they have left the elf alone except when they had to give him the medicine when he was sick and to have him eat. In a way, they have been avoiding him, leaving him up to Todd to look after. Still, Pietro does have a point. Maybe Todd could use a break from such responsibility. 

He sighs and walks over to stand beside Pietro. Pietro also has a point concerning the inhibitor around his neck. They should see if they can get it off. It isn't right that he should have his powers restrained like this. He should be free to use them. 

He kneels down and moving slowly, he places a hand under the former X-man's chin. "Raise your head," he orders. Giving the elf orders is something else that doesn't sit right with him. But until they can make some more progress with him, there isn't much else they can do. He doesn't miss how rigid Kurt is right now. What is he thinking? Or is he thinking anything? 

He moves a bit closer when the inhibitor comes into view. To him, it doesn't look like anything special. He runs a finger over the surface. It's only smooth, silver colored metal. He can't feel a seam or hidden button anywhere in the front. He shakes his head and stands up, taking a step back to let Pietro have a quick look. 

"Nothing noticeable in the front. Must be in the back. Is it really keeping him from using his powers?" Lance questions.

"What do you mean Lance?" Pietro asks as he does the same thing but in the blink of an eye before he is already standing behind Kurt.

"What if we're wrong? And that's nothing but a plain metal ring around his neck. That he was made to believe it is restraining his powers? Could that be what we are dealing with?" 

"Wishful thinking. If the journal says my dad put an inhibator collar on him, that's what he did. Alright Fuzzy, lower your head now," Pietro instructs. 

They both watch as the order is obeyed before Pietro brushes the indigo blue hair out of the way. This time Pietro examines it first. And it doesn't take him long to find something. 

"Take a look at this Lance. What does it look like to you?" 

Lance braces himself mentally, for judging by Pietro's tone, it's not good. He moves around and takes a close look at a spot Pietro is pointing at. At first there is nothing to see. Just more smooth metal. But when he lowers his head to take a closer look, he notices something not on the metal but with Kurt's neck. It is darker here and seems either swollen or the collar is actually embedding itself into this part of Kurt's neck. Gently he presses against the fur covered skin. 

He nearly jumps when Kurt makes a small whimper. Looking back at the spot, he see's a bit of pus leak from under the collar. 

"Ugh, Tro can you pass me some..." is as far as he gets as he stretches his hand and feels some paper towels pressed into it. He wipes Kurt's neck and tries to see what the source is but the area is still too swollen. 

He looks up at Pietro. "Whatever it is, it's infected and needs to be drained and cleaned somehow. He's not going to like it," Lance tells him.

"One second," Pietro says before speeding off. He's back a moment later with some gauze, tape and hydroxide. "Thanks to Toad, we always have a steady supply of this stuff. I'll keep him calm while I'll let you handle the gross stuff."

"Gee, thanks Tro," Lance mutters as he watches Pietro set the stuff on the table. Then Pietro is besides Kurt. In a moment he is off on a long rant about the principle at Bayville High. A black cat strolls itself into the kitchen and goes directly to Kurt, rubbing itself against one of his legs.

"Where does this cat even come from?" Lance mutters as he takes off his gloves, setting them on the table before again bracing himself. This is not how he had planned to spend his morning. With a deep breath, he moves his hands carefully to the spot on Kurt's neck and with the mental count of three, he squeezes the area again. 

It takes several squeezes and wipes before the skin seems to return to normal. By this point Kurt is shaking and whimpering. Lance can picture his hands being balled up tightly and his eyes shut, possibly tearing up if not crying. Pietro for his part has not once stopped talking or made any comments directly at the blue mutant. 

Tossing the filthy paper towel in the trash, he picks up the peroxide and uncaps it. 

"We're almost done," he says quietly. 

In order to properly clean it, he will have to create a small space between the skin and the metal band. He takes a quick look, finding it as seamless as the front. There appears to be no easy way to take it off. Not unless they can convince Fred to break it off of him. Something to consider later. For now he presses the skin, creating the gap needed to pout the medical solution. 

He just about to when he see's something.

"Hey Tro, come here," he calls to Pietro. Without any hesitation, Pietro is beside him and looking closely. He knows the white haired boy can see it too. 

"Tell me that is not a bunch of needle like spikes actually going from the collar into his neck," he says in disbelief. 

"That...that's what I'm seeing. I don't think this is coming off of him anytime soon. Let's just finish treating it," Pietro replies, stepping back out of the way. 

Neither say anything further as Lance pours the peroxide over the infected area, wiping it gently with the gauze before setting the peroxide down and picking up the tape. Soon he is finished for the time being.

"We will have to keep an eye on that for a bit. Who knows how long it was like that," he tells Pietro. 

He's almost not sure if Pietro heard him for the speedster is rushing to the cabinets to the microwave where he begins tapping his foot with impatience. He straightens up the supplies before looking back at Kurt. His head is still lowered, his face hidden. But it seems that he is no longer shaking nor is he making any sounds. Feeling he should do something, he plants a hand on Kurt's shoulder and gives it a small squeeze. When Kurt flinches and makes a tiny cry, he quickly withdraws his hand. He glances down at the cat who hisses at him. He gives it a dark glare in return. 

When the microwave beeps, Pietro mutters 'about time' before pulling something out. Soon he is standing next to Kurt, blowing on a small bowl of soup. When it's cool enough, he holds it out to Kurt. 

"Here. Eat this," Pietro orders Kurt as Lance plops himself down in another kitchen chair. 

Again both watch Kurt accept the bowl, both noticing how badly his hands are shaking. Lance looks away, grabbing a bottle of water and drinks it down quickly. Although the cleaning of the wound they found had not been a pleasant task, it hadn't gone too badly. Still, he has that nagging feeling. 

"I think this is enough for now. He is stressed out. We can take him outside another time. Let him go back to Todd's room," Lance shares his opinion with their leader.

"Babying him isn't going to do him any favors. You know that. And it won't be like he'll be alone. I'll be with him," Pietro replies with an eye roll. 

"Whatever. If anything goes wrong, it's on you. I have to go. Promised to meet Kitty for lunch," Lance mutters before getting up and storms off. 

"Try to behave with the Kitty!" Pietro calls out to him in a teasing tone. 

Kurt hears the exchange. He listened for any orders or any questions he may be expected to respond to. Most of what was said passed through him without a thought. But one word did not slip past him. Instead this one word stirs an intense fear. 'Outside'. 

Outside is not a good thing. Far from it. Outside is where some of the worse forms of humiliations happen. Or where he is used for training sessions. Where he has been hurt so badly that he can't even crawl. Where he had been tied to trees and left out all night. Didn't matter what the weather was like. Or what was prowling around. Inside was better. He prefers to be inside. But he can't say this. And he can't refuse. All he can do is wait for the incoming order. 

"Well Fuzzy, it's just us for now. So how about we go out for a little walk. Don't worry, we won't be gone long. When we get back, you can go back to Todd's room or follow him around. But for now, follow me," Pietro tells him. 

Kurt shivers at the order but he stands up. Pietro doesn't notice the shiver and moves to the doorway, waiting for Kurt to walk over. He watches the slow pace and how Kurt hugs himself. 

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a quick walk and we'll be back before you know it. Come on," Pietro coaxes. He doesn't mean to be impatient with the blue furred mutant, it's only in his nature. 

Kurt hears it though. He can recognize impatience easily thanks to his experiences at the other place. And he knows that if he doesn't move quickly, he will be in serious trouble. He can't afford to make things worse for himself. He is still trying to grasp this new situation with the Brotherhood. A group that must have a grudge against him thanks to his years as an X-man. A grudge he needs to pay for.

So he walks quickly over to Pietro and follows him outside. He hears some noise from inside the house but he doesn't dare to stop and look. He needs to keep moving. He wishes he was following Todd or Fred or Lance. Pietro is known for his speed and there is no way he can keep up if he chooses to use it. 

Maybe that is the point? Maybe he is suppose to fail and get punished. It's not something that hasn't happened before. He decides that must be what is about to happen and resigns himself to this. Still, he tries to keep his pace up to prevent Pietro from getting frustrated with him. 

Pietro walks as slowly as he can tolerate, keeping his eye on the furry mutant. This idea had been an impulsive one but he had carefully gone over the pros and cons. There were very few cons and therefore the pros won out. That was good enough for Pietro. 

That and he still feels uneasy about all this. There is a sick feeling behind knowing this was done by his Father. And frustration on being forced to take on the responsibility of his Father's actions. And he can't forget the risk. If the X-men were to find out that their fellow team mate was staying with them...it will cause one heck of a fight for he doubts any of those goody two shoes would be willing to hear them out. 

So he needs to be careful. Which is why they won't go too far. Don't need to run into someone accidentally and cause alarm. He knows they can't hide the blue mutant forever. But until then, they can try to help him. Maybe, though it's unlikely, they could show those X-geeks that they are capable of doing some good and that they have no hideous intents for their Nightcrawler. They are honestly trying to help him. 

So he leads Kurt deeper into the wooded lot, talking about nothing in particular. Though Kurt isn't giving him any indication that he's listening, he believes it would be better than silence. Still, it would be nice if the furball wouldn't look like he's walking to his execution. Seriously, his company isn't all that bad. And it has to be better than hanging out with Wart boy all day.

He nearly makes such a comment when he hears something. He rushes over to Kurt, placing a hand on his chest. "Stop. Stay still for a moment," he orders quietly. 

Pietro listens and soon detects some yelling. That's not a good sign. He should go see what the ruckus is about. But what about the Fuzzball? He can't teleport. And he's still moving slow. by the time they get back together, who knows what could be going on. Specially if Lance hasn't left yet. 

It can't be helped. Kurt will have to be left here. At least for a moment or two. 

"Alright, listen up. You are going to stay right here and wait for me to come back. Do not move from this spot," Pietro instructs Kurt. "You understand?"

Kurt nods his head slowly. He feels a breeze and knows he is alone. He slowly lowers himself to the ground in a crouching position. The black cat comes up from behind a tree and lightly nudges against his hand. Without any concerns, he gently pets the sleek cat's black fur. 

Now he is outside and left alone. Ordered to stay in place. How long will it be before anyone will come back for him? Will he be forced to sleep out here tonight? Or will they come for him after it grows dark? Will they use him for some cruel game? Only time will tell. 

He looks at the cat. He's not sure what to do with it. He's not even sure if he is allowed to pet it like he is doing now. But so far he has not been ordered not to. And no one had punished him for it. The cat seems to sneak it's way around the others. And t seems to know it's way around the boarding house. More than a few times it has gone through Todd's bedroom window and provided him company when he was left alone. When Todd came back, the cat left. He thought that it also slept by him but he wasn't sure. 

Still, the company was nice. Even more so at moments like these where he is shaking in fear. He hopes Pietro will come back soon. That he won't have to sleep out here. That he will be back inside where it's safer. He silently hopes for these things as he strokes the cat. 

His hand freezes when he hears a growl. But it's not from the cat though it is tensing up, the fur on it's back is raising up. No, the source is behind him. And from something much larger than the cat. The cat makes a cry before taking off, leaving him alone from the source. Slowly he turns around though he keeps his eyes focused on the ground. 

He stops cold at the voice. 

"Well, well. Look whose lost in the woods. And far from home. Who let you out of that basement I wonder?" Sabertooth questions, stepping out from the shadows. 

Kurt makes a high pitch whimpering sound. This is not good for him. This is the worse possible outcome of being outside. That being with this man. A man who loves nothing more than a game of chase. To show his power. How he can easily break every bone in his body. When he was around, the others loved to hand him over to punished. And now he is here alone.

"The Brotherhood house isn't far from here. Did Mystique bring you here? Well, how about I walk you back to their place? After we have a little chat?" Sabertooth suggests. 

Several minutes later, Pietro is trying to calm things down between his team and their unexpected guests. Pyro and some other mutant has decided to stop by in an attempt to meet with Mystique. Things were not going well. 

"Look, I don't know how many ways we can tell you, but she is not here. Hasn't been here in days. And we have no idea where she is," he repeats again for who knows how many times. 

"Yeah, well, how about inviting us in? We don't mind waiting," Pyro suggests.

"Rather not. We don't have fire insurance," Pietro replies. 

"Now where is your..."

"That's enough. She's not here," Sabertooth calls out as he walks towards the fighting group. He smiles when everyone's eyes fall to him, specially that of the Brotherhood punks. He walks up to them before dropping the load he has been carrying over his shoulder onto the ground. "Found this out back. You should keep your pets tied up unless you want them to run away. Guys, let's get out of here."

The Brotherhood watch the older mutants back up and walk away. Slowly they look down at Kurt. They can tell he has been beaten. Even bleeding. His tail is bent at an odd angle half way from the base. He is crying and making whimpering sounds. 

Todd jumps over his team mates and crouches down beside Kurt. He glares back at Pietro and Lance. Lance had told him that Pietro had taken Kurt for a walk. That it would be for his own good. That nothing will happen. Looking at the Nightcreeper, something went wrong with that. Very wrong. 

He can't explain it but he is enraged. Not only at Sabertooth but at his team mates. This had been a bad idea. And it costed Fuzzy quite a bit of pain. He swallows the anger and turns his attention back to the blue mutant. Moving carefully, he brushes Kurt's hair out of his face, ignoring the whimpers and flinches. 

"It's okay Kurt. Yer safe now. No one will hurt you anymore. You can trust me. You know that right?" Todd asks quietly. 

Todd's eyes widen when Kurt slowly pushes himself up. He starts to back up but Kurt grabs his wrist. Then Kurt begins to nod. He lifts Todd's hand, his own shaking badly until he presses it against the side of his face. 

"Wha..." Todd starts to say, his mind drawing a blank.

"Looks like he is giving you your answer Todd. He does know that you will not hurt him. He's saying he trusts you. I think from now on, we'll just leave him to you," Lance suggests. "Right Pietro?" 

"Yeah, looks like it. Let's get him inside. Get him treated," Pietro replies with a sigh. 

A few hours later, Sabertooth walks into a bar. He sniffs the air and can tell who he is looking for is here. He clenches his hands. He would love to have a little scene with his good old buddy. See how riled he can get Wolverine. But for now, he will have to settle for this little bit of fun.

He finds the X-man sitting at the bar. His usual cigar is between his lips. A newspaper is open before him. He knows that Logan is aware of his arrival, judging by the dark look on the man's face. He takes a seat next to him. 

"I am in no mood to fight," Logan mutters without looking over.

"What a coincidence, neither am I. Just here for a beer," Sabertooth replies before ordering himself a beer. 

"Uh-huh. What do you really want Sabertooth?" 

"Nothing. Just my beer. Need to unwind now and then. I'm sure you can understand that. Being stuck in that institute with all those young punks. Surprise your hair isn't white yet," Sabertooth comments. 

"It's not all that bad," Logan replies cautiously. 

"Oh, come on Logan. You were never one for kids. Much less teenagers. They are emotional. Always causing trouble. Switching sides..."

"And what do you mean by that?" Logan asks.

"Well, I stopped by the Brotherhood brats and I was a bit surprised to see one of your own over there. Darn kids are so unreliable," Sabertooth answers as he takes a drink. 

"Which one?" 

"Hmm? Oh, the blue one. Kinda looks like a demon-ish elf. Has a tail. Do I need to narrow it down further for you?" 

Logan lets out a growl before quickly slamming down some money and storms out of the bar. 

"I guess not," Sabertooth comments before laughing madly. Things are going to get interesting now.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left in Darkness
> 
> Chapter 6
> 
> X-men evolution fan fiction
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Summary: Thanks to a certain mind altering powered mutant acting under a certain villain's orders, our beloved Nightcrawler damaged mentally beyond recognition. He doesn't even remember who he was as an X-man or what his name is. When Pietro receives orders to have the Brotherhood remove a certain undesirable creature by his father, he and the Brotherhood will be in for a shock. What will they do? Or will any of them do anything? Or will one member surprise us all?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.
> 
> If you enjoy, comments are greatly appreciated. And if you didn't, don't be afraid to tell me where I have gone wrong. Basically feel free to critique!
> 
> Happy New Years!  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun is beginning to set and Todd is watching it from his bedroom window. On his lap is Kurt's head. He looks down at the blue mutant. There were tear streaks in the dark fur on his face. These were from the pain. So were the whimpers that leave him even as he slept. Todd reaches down and runs his fingers through Kurt's hair and the whimpers slowly die off.

This had been another surprise. When they brought Kurt in and tried bandaging him up, he had trouble staying still. Sometimes he would even try to move away from the hands trying to help. They considered ordering him to but were concerned about what the stress from that would do. In the end he only stayed still when Todd grabbed his wrists. When they had treated him the best they could, he had been taken to Todd's room. At first he was on his mat. Todd listened to the crying and whimpering for a bit before deciding to try something. That is when he ordered Kurt up on the bed. He told Kurt to get comfortable and this is the position he is in now. Apparently the contact from Todd helped soothe his pain. So how can Todd deny him this?

Lance had left to see if he could find some strong pain relievers. Pietro and Fred were downstairs, possibly trying to figure out how to fix Kurt's tail. This was the only injury they dare not touch. None had ever reset a bone before and were to afraid to try in fear of causing permanent damage. So it is still kinked in that horrible angle. There is a bag of ice sitting on it. Kurt hasn't tried to move his tail since laying down.  
The day had been too long, too eventful. Todd is grateful that it's coming to an end. But what about tomorrow? Or the day after? What will be waiting for Fuzzy on those days? Will this need for contact be the only sign of improvement? Or in the morning will he withdraw more, remaining perhaps in that wait and serve position of his?

Why did Sabertooth show up? Why did he do this to Fuzzy? How often did this happen to Fuzzy before? The journal never mentions names. So they don't know who did what to Kurt. They only know the hell he went through for those months. Months that in Kurt's damaged mind lasted years. Years without a bit of hope.

Knowing this has made one thing clear. He, along with his team mates, are in over their heads here. What were they thinking? Did they really believe they could help Fuzzy? Keep him safe? Today's events proved how stupid that was. So what should they do? He doesn't want to give up on Fuzzy. He wants to do everything he can to help him. But what can he actually do?

And what is going on inside his head lately? Before this, he and Fuzzy have been rivals. He couldn't stand the guy at times. He had wanted to show the little ratty plush toy that he was the better of the two, at least once in a while. A crazy goal but you have to start somewhere. And yet...all of that seems to be so long ago. Now he feels something entirely different. There is pity and sympathy. He may have wanted to deck the Nightcreeper here and there but not have him reduced to this. Never this.  
As he continues to run his webbed fingers through Fuzzy's hair, he tries to sort out the new feelings that are stirring inside him. It's more than the pity and sympathy. There is the sudden desire to protect Fuzzy, as insane as that sounds. When he saw Fuzzy's condition, he wanted to hop after Sabertooth and cover him in slime from head to toe before giving hi a rather painful kick to the groin. But that isn't the only new feeling. That he could understand at least in part. 

But there is something more. Something he can't seem to put into words yet. He feels it when he looks at Kurt. Something pulling at him like a magnet. Something that by passes his thoughts at times. The same something that when Kurt laid his head on his lap, Todd didn't bother to stop him or correct him. Instead it made him feel...content. Like that moment when Kurt showed that he does trust him. That made him feel a moment of pride in himself. He is happy that Kurt seems to have chosen to attach himself to him. What does that mean though? What is it that is driving him to feel such things?

He sighs and looks back out the window. He's getting tired. Too tired to try to solve some emotional riddle. He was never good at riddles anyway. A light breeze filters in. Today's nice weather is suppose to be the last one for a few days. Sometime tomorrow they are looking at rain and more rain. He doubts it really matters. Kurt won't be willing to go out again unless he's ordered to. And no one will be doing that to him. Not even after he recovers from this.

His eyes again drift down to the fuzzy mutant. How much longer will he respond only to orders or questions? Will he ever use his voice? Will he stop going into that serving position? Does he even realize that he's no longer some pet or slave? Does he know that the others will also not hurt him? And why does it seem like he's choosing Todd? Did he ever choose someone over the others before? A lesser evil he tried to please? If so, does that mean this is nothing special then? Why does the thought trouble him?

He shakes his head. He is getting too tired to sleep stright. So leans himself against the wall, for he doesn't want to jostle Fuzzy if he can help it, and closes his eyes. Then it seems like only a moment later they burst open.

He looks around, his hand going to Kurt's shoulder protectively. A small whine lets him know that Kurt is awake as well. What the heck just woke him? Something startled him. Then he hears it. It's muffled but there is no mistaken it. Someone is shouting downstairs.

"Fuzzy...Kurt...stay here. Don't move. You'll be safe in this room," he tells Kurt as he slides out from under him.

He stumbles a little as he walks to his door, his leg asleep from Kurt sleeping on it all night. He knows by the light in the room that it's morning. Early morning. So what could possibly be going on? Pietro and Lance don't usually fight this early.

He opens the foor just a crack, glancing back at Kurt who is trying to curl in on himself despite the pain it is putting him in. He is tempted to go back over there and try to get Kurt to relax. But his attention is drawn away when he hears a all too familiar voice speak up. It's loud and clearly not in the mood to agrue.

"I know he is here. I can smell him. So bring him out. Or take me to him. Take your pick," Logan growls out.

"And I told you that he's not! So get lost already!" Lance shouts.

"Yeah, go sharpen your claws somewhere else," Pietro adds with a bored tone as if they deal with this every morning.

"I am not leaving until I see the elf. And I will see him one way or the other," Logan replies, pushing his way further into the house. He looks up and meet's with Todd's gaze.

"Wh-what are ya doing here yo?" he asks, glancing back at his bedroom door. Can Fuzzy hear his fellow team mate's voice?

"He's here to see if we have their lost team mate. Which we don't. Right Todd?" Lance asks, looking up at Todd.

He feels himself squirm. He hates being put on the spot like this. Suddenly Pietro is right beside him, whispering.

"Quickly agree so we can get rid of this guy already. What are you waiting for?" Pietro asks.

Tod opens his mouth to verbally agree but something else comes out instead, catching him and his team mates by surprise. "He has been missing for a while now, right dawg? So why are you coming here now to ask about him? Why not sooner? Why has your team seem not to be able to find him at all? Are you guys even looking?"

Logan's eyes narrow as he lets out a growl. "Don't go there bub. Don't even go there," Logan warns him.

"You want to see him or not? Answer my questions," Todd shoots back.

"Look you little slimeball, the elf has fallen off the grid somehow. The way we would have found him...something is interfering with that. It's like he's vanished. We've been looking, believe me. We want him home. Never thought you punks had something to do with his disappearance in the first place. Maybe we should have," Logan replies. "Now let me see him."

"Forget it. Now get lost X-man," Lance steps in, only to freeze when Logan's claws come out.

"I will ask this nicely just one more time. Let me see the elf," Logan repeats.

"Fine dawg."

Todd feels the eyes of his team mates turn to his direction. He meets Logan's gaze. Inside he is wishing he had stayed quiet, had gone back to the bedroom and let his team mates handle it. Someone was bound to wake Fred and Fred would toss the X-man out without another thought. He doesn't even know why he didn't. But he can't go back on it now. It's too late for that as Logan moves past Lance and begins to climb the stairs.

Swallowing, he jerks his head in the direction of his room before turning and opening the door. There is no way he is leaving Kurt alone with him. He remembered Kurt's reaction back in that basement when they mentioned the X-men. Kurt had reacted...fearfully at the suggestion. This will not go well.

So he hops to Kurt's side and has just put his hand on Kurt's shoulder when the razor clawed X-man steps in the room. He knows that Kurt's eyes are trained on the floor so he doesn't see who s in the room. But the moment Logan speaks, he feels Fuzzy go rigid.

"Elf...What are you doing here? Why didn't you contact us? Come home? Everyone's been worried about you. Place has been the same without you bub," Logan tells Kurt as he takes a few steps closer.

It seems to be one step too many for Kurt makes a pitiful crying noise and tries to scoot himself back.

"Hey, hey Fuzzy, calm down. He's not going to hurt you. Calm down," Todd tells him quietly, the hand on his shoulder gives Kurt a slight squeeze, making Kurt go still though he lowers his head.

"What happened to him?" Logan asks, his voice seemingly void of emotion.

"What do you think happened yo? Magneto got a hold of him. Had some creep named Mastermind mess with his head," Todd fills in.

"I want to hear it from him," Logan replies.

"You won't. He can't talk. Not a word. It's like I was saying. They messed with his head. So he doesn't speak. Doesn't even know his name. Only follows orders," Todd tells him.  
"Orders? What kind of orders? Is that why he's here?"

Alarm bells are going off in his head at hearing the older mutant's tone. He needs to answer this just right unless he wants to get skewered alive in front of Kurt.

"Any orders. Tell him to eat and he eats. Tell him to sit and he does. We hate to do it but if we don't, he won't do anything on his own. He will just...wait. We've been trying though. Mystique came by here awhile ago with some order for us to pick up something and dump it in the middle of no where. When we went to the location, we found him. He was sick...a lot worse than he is now dawg. We know you don't think too highly of us but ya gotta believe me when I say that we decided to not only go against the order but to try to help him," Todd answers as he prays those claws go back where they came from.

Logan thinks over the slime-ball's answer. If what he says is true, then Kurt needs help. Serious help. And there is only one person he knows that could provide it. But before that, he needs to make sure the kid is on the level. So he moves forward until he is right before Kurt. He could see the fuzz-ball is shaking despite Toad-boy's efforts to calm him. He withdraws his claws before crossing his arms.

"Kurt? Kurt, do you know who I am?" Logan asks.

Kurt makes a tiny whimper, his arms wrapping himself more tightly.

"Let me try. For some reason he sorta...responds to me," Todd offers. He nearly takes it back when Logan glares at him. He relaxes only slightly when he receives a nod. "Fuzzy, it's okay. Do like ya always do. Nod for yes and shake yer head for no. Do you know who is in the room with us?"

Slowly Kurt nods his head.

Todd looks over at Logan, trying to read his reaction and failing miserably. Logan's gaze seems completely trained on the blue elf. A few moments go by in silence and when Logan speaks, Todd nearly hops to the ceiling.

"Look at me elf."

Todd turns to Kurt, knowing he will obey the order without hesitation. So he watches him lift his head, his yellow eyes slowly raising from the floor to meet with the X-man's own gaze. Todd already knows what he will see. Kurt's eyes will be a little hazy due to the pain he is in but beyond that they are still blank, almost lifeless. There's times when Todd is sure he's seen otherwise but then he's never sure if he did see something or it was from his own desire to see something that his mind created something that wasn't there.

He glances over at the older mutant, wondering what the man is thinking, what he is going to do next. His heart is racing with fear as the minutes tick by. Any second now the man will go beserk and destroy everything around him. He will drag Kurt out of here and they won't be able to stop him. Or he will call the other...

His thoughts are interrupted when the man let's out a sigh. "One last question bub. He has injuries that seem...recent. Care to explain?"

"Ye-yeah. Sabertooth was here and he found him and...and he did this. We don't know why," Todd partially lies. He won't admit to the man that they had Kurt outside alone. He doubts that it would have mattered to Sabertooth or not.

"Sabertooth..." the man growls out the other mutant's name.

A few more minutes go by, putting Todd on edge. He finally can't take it and opens his mouth when Logan speaks up. "He needs to go to the institute. The Professor can help him," Logan tells him.  
"Hey! Stop right there," Lance cuts in from his spot at the doorway.

"Excuse me bub? Do you not see how serious this is?" Logan questions, gesturing to Kurt.

"Trust me, we've noticed. And we've been handling it. That's more than what can be said about you guys," Lance fires back.  
"No argument there bub. But you have to realize that this is more than any of you can handle. Look, I'm grateful that you went against Magneto's orders. Should have done it sooner in my opinion. But with this, the timing doesn't matter. However, can you honestly say your team can help him? The Professor is a telepath. He may be able to undo the damage caused by this Mastermind," Logan points out to the rock tumbler.

Lance opes his mouth to argue but is interrupted by Pietro.

"As much as I hate it, he does have a point. Plus the guy was an X-man. Maybe he should be with his team." Pietro says after a moment of thought. He still feels guilty about what his bright idea had resulted in though he will never show it. Maybe things like this are for the best.

"Wait. But we have made sme progress with him! We got him through his cold. Bandaged his wounds..." Lance starts to list off.

"Same thing those X-geeks would do. Let him go Lance," Pietro replies.

"But...what about Todd? Kurt has shown more improvement because of him. Shouldn't he at least get a say?"

Todd has been listening to the conversation and is stunned by hearing Lance argue for Kurt to stay while Pietro, of all people, is actually supporting the decision to have Fuzzy rejoin his team. It makes no sense t him. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Or his team mates arguing against the X-man standing in the room?

Instead all eyes have once again have fallen on him. He blinks as he looks at them, seeing them waiting for him to speak. And if he isn't mistaken, he could swear Kurt is too. What should he say? What should he do? Kurt needs help. No one can argue that. But his team has been trying. He has been trying. Surely the X-men can't do more than they can, can they?

Then what Wolverine had said comes to mind. About that Professor of theirs. He can go into people's minds and all that. Like that Mastermind creep did. So maybe he can undo it? He looks over at Kurt. It would be great to hear Fuzzy's voice again. To see some life in those yellow orbs of his. To know the Fuzzy he knows is still in there.

"Can I think about it? This is a bit much first thing in the morning," Todd asks quietly.

"This isn't a game kid. He needs help. Help he isn't going to find here. You've been trying, I won't argue that. But it's not enough," Logan tells him firmly.

"At least let him eat," Lance interrupts. "We've been keeping him on a kind of schedule for eating and such. About now he should be eating."

"Err...fine. I'll be outside. But I expect to hear a decision soon. You don't want to cross me," Logan warns as he walks out of the room.

Lance watches him leave before going over to Todd and Kurt. "Don't worry about him. He can make all the threats he wants. We're not his X-geeks so we won't jump at his orders. He'll figure that out soon enough," Lance mutters as he digs into his pockets and pulls out some pain relievers. "Here, take these," he instructs Kurt, taking his hand and putting the pills into his palm.

Both Todd and Lance watch him take the pills without any water.

"Alright Fuzzy, let's get some food. Follow me," Todd says quietly. He withdraws his hands, shoving them into his pockets as he stands up and walks over to the door He hears the bed creak and knows Kurt is behind him.

Todd watches Kurt while everyone enjoys breakfast. Kurt has been given oatmeal to eat today along with his strange smoothie mix. Both go untouched until he receives the orders to eat and drink. Conversations are going on around them but Kurt doesn't so much as raise his head. It's like he is in his own little depressing world. When he stops, he lowers his head, his hands at his sides as usual. The sight dampens Todd's own appetite.

Kurt is given the order to help clear the table and wash the dishes. This was something they all had agreed to do, to help keep Fuzzy calm for the more idle he is, the more he seems to stress. Todd doesn't move from his seat as he continues to watch. He notices the small flinches when something brushes against Kurt's tail or back. The shakiness of his hands. When a dish slips from him and shatters at his feet, Kurt makes a distressed noise and moves away, taking on a defensive position, his hands shielding his face.

He quickly hops to Kurt's side and begins to whisper to him, telling him that it's alright. That plenty of dishes get broke and no one gets hurt for it. It takes a few minutes for his hands to lower. Even longer for his blue body to stop shaking. Pietro had quickly slipped in and swept up the glass in the blink of an eye. So there was none to worry about as he lead Kurt to the living room.

He doesn't need to look out the window to know the X-man is still out there. Even now, he doesn't know what answer he will be giving the man. Should he let Kurt go? He sits Kurt down on the couch. He takes a deep breath.

"Fuzzy, look at me," he orders quietly.

As always, Kurt raises his eyes from the ground and meet with Todd's gaze. Todd looks, trying to find some sign that they are making progress with him. That he is getting better. Then he does something that he has only done when the two are alone in the bedroom.

"Fuzzy...your name is Kurt. Kurt Wagner. Please...please remember. Your name is Kurt. Do you understand that?" he asks.

Kurt doesn't do anything for a moment, just staring blankly back. Then slowly he shakes his head and Todd's heart sinks.

"So he's right. We're not helping you at all," Todd mutters, looking away. The truth is bringing him a pain he's not familiar with. A heart ache he has not felt before. With a wary sigh, he makes his decision. "Follow me Fuzzy," he orders as he stands up.

He watches Kurt also stand before turning and going to the front door. He hears the small whimper but ignores it. This is for the Nightcreeper's own good. He has to do this. He walks over to the older mutant.

"What's it going to be bub?" Logan asks when he see's the pair.

"You sure your Professor can help him?" Todd asks.

"I can't think of anyone else who can."

"Then he goes with you," Todd says, lowering his eyes.

Logan's own widen. He had expected to be given some attitude and for things to get a bit hairy. Not this. After a moment he claps his hand on the smelly mutant's shoulder. "He will be in good hands. You made the right choice," Logan tells him.

"Whatever. Fuzzy...go with him," Todd orders, his voice sounding strained.

Kurt makes a low distressing noise and takes a step back from them.

"I said go with him!" Todd shouts when he see's Kurt step back.

Kurt lowers his head further, making a whimper as he goes towards the older mutant.

Todd watches as Wolverine walks over to his bike with Kurt walking behind him. Then he remembers something.

"Hold up a second. I'll be right back. Just one second yo," he tells them before he quickly hops back to the boarding house. He rushes past his team mates, ignoring their questions as he makes it to his room. He lifts the mattress and pulls out the journal that detailed the hell Kurt had gone through. He had told the others he destroyed it. But in the end, he couldn't do it. He jumps out of his bedroom window and quickly hops around the house to the pair of X-men. "He-here. When we found him, we found this. It talks alot about what he went through," he explains as he holds the journal out.

"Thanks. Err...if you want, you can call in a few days to see how he is doing. Just ask for me or the Professor," Logan replies as he takes the journal and tucks it away.

Todd watches as the man gets on his Motorcycle, handing a helmet to Kurt who puts it on. Slowly he climbs on behind the older man as the bike fires up. There is a moment where the helmet turns and it looks as if Kurt is looking back at Todd. He see's the blue Fuzzy hand lift and for a moment he is sure it will reach out towards him. Instead it lowers as Wolverine says something, having the blue mutant wrap his hands around his waist.

Then the bike moves forward, taking Kurt away. Todd watches it make it's way up the long driveway. He watches it vanish from his sight. Then he crouches down on the ground but his eyes don't leave the driveway. It won't be until Lance comes and gets him that he realizes he's been crying.


	8. Chapter 7

It has been over a week since Kurt left the Brotherhood home. No one knew how the blue fuzzy X-man was doing. Was he getting better? Or worse? Everyone has had these thoughts though they pretend that nothing has changed. Lance goes to work as he did before. Pietro and Fred go to school and then lounge around when they get home. Only one that has noticeably changed is Todd. He has not returned to school. In fact, he hasn't left his bedroom since the day Kurt left.

Though it wasn't spoken about, they all had decided in private to give their youngest member some space. But as the days passed, they were growing concerned. They began to take meals to him and try to get him to talk. Instead he would stare out the bedroom window, not saying a word. Usually they'd find the plate empty when they would bring the next meal. But today the plate from the night before went untouched. 

Lance is more than a little concerned. He is hoping that the plate from breakfast has been touched. It comes to him to bring the lunch plate and try to get Todd to open up a little. He doesn't look forward to telling Fred that Todd hasn't eaten. The big guy has been trying his best, making Todd's favorite foods and when it's his turn to check on Todd, he stays with him for hours even though Todd says nothing. It was getting to the big guy. 

Lance knocks on the bedroom door before grabbing the door handle and slipping in. He looks over at the nightstand. Another untouched plate. And Todd is still at the window, his arms wrapped around his knees. He carefully sets the plate down besides the other before leaning himself against the dresser. He tries to think of something to say. Something to get some kind of reply out of Todd. 

Maybe it's time to stop dancing around issue. 

"You think you made the wrong decision concerning the fuzz-ball?" Lance asks.

"I don't know," Todd answers quietly, being the first words he has spoken since Kurt left. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah dawg! I mean, I been turning it around and round and I still don't know!" Todd replies, his voice raising in pitch.

"Okay then let's go over it. Why did you think it was a good idea to let him go?" Lance asks patiently. 

Todd sighs but never turns his eyes away from the window. "They are his team mates. His friends. They have that Professor of theirs with those freaky mind powers. Probably more resources and stuff," Todd lists off.

"So you thought that they have everything he needs. Familiar faces, a mutant ability that could help him, and resources. And what about us, here? Why would it have been a good reason for him to stay?" Lance questions.

"I...I have no clue," Todd mutters. "We tried. But we made no difference. He was still broken down. Still sitting 'n the corner, head lowered like some dog or something yo! No matter what I did...I had no clue! I couldn't do anything right by him. Heh, I might have been making things worse. So yeah, it's better that he's over there."

"Mmhmm. Did you just hear what I heard in that?" Lance asks.

"Huh? What are ya talking bout?" Todd asks, glancing at Lance for the first time. 

"No matter what I did. I had no clue. I couldn't do anything right by him. I might have been making things worse. I...I...I. Now what does that say? To me, it sounds like you were beating yourself up. So ask yourself this. Why?" Lance meets Todd's gaze evenly. He has a few suspicions. At first, he thought he must be going crazy to think that Todd has grown attached to the Nightcreeper. He was his rival before all of this. But Todd's behavior over the last week seems to confirm this sneaky suspicion. He still isn't sure how he actually feels about it but what's more important is the mental condition of their little Toad. And Todd needs to come to terms on a few things. 

Todd's eyes narrow. What is Lance trying to get at. Of course he's going to kick himself. When he saw Fuzzy for the first time behind those boxes, wet and shaking, making those sad pathetic sounds, the sight had made him sick to his stomach. Sure he wanted to beat Fuzzy now and then but that was more like coming in first on a race or something. Not to break the guy down like he had been. Seeing Fuzzy like that horrified him.

And it stirred something in him. He had been horrified but he had also been enraged. And deep down, he had wanted to hold the blue X-man and cry. Something that he can't make sense of. Yet he realizes it has been driving him. It made him want to get the Nightcreeper as far from that basement as he could. To protect him, make him healthy again. Do whatever is needed to bring Fuzzy back to his old self. To see those eyes bright and that mischievous smile again would be beyond words. 

Todd's eyes widen at the thought. Why does he want to see those eyes shine with life? Why does he want to see Kurt smile again? Shouldn't he not care one way or the other? Fuzzy has been his rival since they first met. Anytime they met, they seem to always tangle. He has never really hated Fuzzy or anything. Just seemed natural that they fight. Until recent events that changed all that.

"I ain't some monster Lance. I ain't gonna kick someone down that's already hit rock bottom," he finally answers. 

"That's not what I asked. I asked you why were you beating yourself up over that blue elf," Lance corrects. 

"And how do ya want me to answer that Lance?"

"Up to you man. But you need to take a good look at yourself. Since Blue has been gone, you have holed yourself up in here, staring out the window like a space case. Not talking, not eating. Why? Yeah, Blue was an X-man. But when we agreed to bring him here, we put that fact aside. He just became another resident at our boardinghouse. And we do notice that he's gone. But you are the only one taking it so hard. So ask yourself why," Lance points out to him. 

Todd glances away. So he's been sulking a bit. It was his decision that got Kurt sent back to that institute. He even ordered Fuzzy to go with the burly X-man. He can still hear that whimper he made. And when it seemed like Fuzzy looked back, possibly even tried to reach out to him. Both have replayed in his thoughts, even in his dreams. He had wanted to reach out himself, pull Fuzzy off that bike and take him back to his room. To try again, try harder. He wants to be the one to make Kurt smile. Maybe even get Kurt to speak. 

"Because I screwed up. I tried but I screwed up man. And I wanna keep trying but I sent him away. Now I don't know what to do," Todd admits. 

"That part I can help with. First, you are going to eat. Then you are going to come downstairs. After that, we are going to drive over to that institute and check on Blue. We'll try to convince the to let us bring him back. And if we have to fight, then we'll give them a fight," Lance replies with a cocky smile. But then he straightens up and points to the plate. "First thing's first. Fred made your favorite so be sure to thank him when you come down."

Meanwhile, at the institute Kurt is following Scott behind a few paces. His head is down and his hands are at his sides. He's tense and feels terrified though it doesn't show on his face. Soon they stop and there is a knock on the door. He hears the muffled reply and can hear the door open. He follows Scott inside, quickly stepping to the side of the door once he's inside. 

"Good afternoon Scott, Kurt. That will be all for now Scott," the Professor greets them. 

Kurt can sense his fellow team mate glance over at him, gently patting him on the shoulder before he leaves. Soon he hears the door close and he is now alone with the Professor and he doesn't want to be. But he has no choice. He never has a choice. 

"Kurt, how about you take a seat here? Then we can begin," the Professor tells him calmly, gesturing to the chair left out for him. 

Kurt recognizes the order. He has to search through the words as he had before but it's there. 'Take a seat here.' Once he found the order, he moves forward and sits down in the chair as expected. 

"Very good Kurt," he tells him gently. He looks over his young ward. He has changed so much in the months he has been missing. And it is more than the bandages that cover him. He had read the journal that Logan had brought along and had been horrified at what had been done to this young man. It had bothered him greatly, specially concerning Eric's own involvement in destroying Kurt's mind. He had tried to see into Kurt's mind a few days after having returned but had been surprised at the level of stress it had caused. It proved to be too dangerous to attempt again without causing further damage to an already shattered mind. 

But from that little glimpse he saw something. Something, no, someone that seems to be in Kurt's few thoughts. Todd Tolansky. From what Logan had told him, Kurt seemed to have almost attached himself to the young Brotherhood mutant, sticking close to him and responding when Tolansky encouraged him to. Something that has not happened since Kurt has returned to the institute. Instead the Professor has found himself relying on the few stray thoughts he picks up on from the blue mutant. 

"Let us begin then. Are you adjusting well?" he asks. 

As he has came to expect, Kurt doesn't reply verbally. He also remains very still. But there are thoughts that stir at his words. He picks up on the fearful desire to be returned to his room, to his corner and to be forgotten. It hurts but the Professor takes no offense. 

"Kurt, I understand this has been a big adjustment for you. But you do know you have friends and people who are concerned about you, don't you?" he asks quietly. 

Here the thoughts grow dark. He senses that Kurt doesn't believe him. He even picks up on the mental image of his fellow X-men with glowing dark hearts and red eyes, representing nt how Kurt see's them but how he believes they feel towards him. That they hate him and want to inflict some kind of torment against him.

"Your team mates do not hate you Kurt. No one here harbors any such feelings towards you. They are worried for you Kurt. When you returned, they were happy to see you. They had missed you deeply," he tells him. 

Sadly the dark thoughts don't give way. Kurt does not believe him. Just as before in previous sessions. There seems to be no way to reach the broken young man concerning this. This is one issue that will take time. One of many. He could push, try to force Kurt's damaged mind to be open to that around him so he could see the truth past his fears. To cover the wounds and begin the process to return Kurt to who he was before. 

But covering the wounds does not mean they mend and heal. Forcing one's eyes does not mean they will see what you want them to see past the fact that someone is forcing their eyes open. No, he can not alter Kurt's mind or force his thoughts in any particular order. Which creates this dilemma. What to do about the broken man before him. 

Since his arrival, Kurt has shown no improvement. Kurt is still as broken as he was the day he arrived despite his efforts. Lately he has been concerned that the stress Kurt has been feeling will continue to prevent him from improving. Stress that is building even now at a dangerous rate. He needs to act quickly. 

"Kurt, do you feel that you may do better elsewhere?" 

The question has caught Kurt by surprise. At first, all thoughts seem to have stopped for he is not picking any up. But then he picks up a clear mental image. As expected, it's of the boarding house. 

"Kurt, there is something I would like you to try to focus on. A connection you have made with someone. The first in a long time. You keep it guarded deep down, afraid it will be taken away from you as so many other things have. It had caught you by surprised when you saw him. You had believed you felt nothing as you were made to believe you were nothing. But seeing him had stirred something. A small spark of life that has not been extinguished. That has somewhat remained intact. Focus on that connection. That person," he encourages, watching Kurt's reaction closely. 

Kurt heard the words and at first searched for the orders. He found the order to focus so he did on the words the man before him spoke. At first he thought an accusation was being made. That a mistake had been discovered and he was going to be punished for it. The Professor is correct. There is someone he had made a connection with despite the dangers it provided. Before, had he seemed to show any sort of favor for one person over the others, he would be broken down and beaten by that one person and then neglected by the others until they felt he learned his lesson. This meant days without food and sometimes without water. 

He begins to tremble. The person he has connected with isn't here. Does that mean someone else with come in and hurt him? Or will the Professor do the task himself? Before he would not dare use his power in such a way. But that was before he betrayed him. Betrayed all of them. He was not a fellow X-man anymore. He was someone else. Something else. 

He continues to listen to the words and and a small moan leaves him when he is told to focus on the person he is connected to. To do that stirs another pain, one he is not familiar with. He has been forced to suffer so many different types of pain, both physically and mentally. But this is something much deeper. 

Since he has been forced to come here, whenever he is alone, he goes over the last day he had spent with that person. He goes over the mistakes he made. Which was the first one? Was it acting too free when he was told to make himself comfortable? Or was it when he had trouble remaining still due to the pain he had been in? Which action had been the last straw? The breaking of the plate? Or had it been when he answered honestly? 

He wishes he had the answers. He wished he had been beaten to an inch of his life rather than given away to those that surely hate him for betraying them. It's why they never rescued him after all. Why he spent years in that nightmare. Yes, he rather have been broken and abused then sent here. 

But it's more than that. The order he had received to go with Logan had hurt. He had been given up on. Not even worth correcting or punishing anymore. He had become so unwanted that he was sent here. Where he can't even see a glimpse of Todd much less work towards his forgiveness. Before he would sought forgiveness from those he had displeased if only to elevate some of the pain he would be receiving or to at least receive food. Here he only wants to receive forgiveness from Todd because Todd hadn't misused him. Instead he seemed to try to reach out to him, treat him like a person. Something he hadn't experienced in so long. 

More than anything, he would love to earn Todd's favor again. To be back with him. To feel like someone is seeing him more than a waste of space, something that deserves only to be mistreated and kicked. It is dangerous to even want something like this. He is not suppose to want anything. He should only be grateful that he is alive. And yet with Todd, he can't help it. For the first time, the dangers of this does not frighten him. He would accept the beatings if that's what it would take. If blood has to be spilled, he would not resist. He would do anything and endure anything to have that connection back. No, to have that person back in the nightmare of his life 

"Kurt?" the Professor gently calls out. "Are you alright?" 

Kurt blinks and slowly lowers his head further. He had gotten too distracted in his thoughts. Had he messed up again? Did he miss an order? He keeps making mistakes. Maybe that's why Todd had sent him away. He can't do anything right. A fact he had forgotten. But is now being reminded of once again. 

"Easy Kurt. You have done nothing wrong," the Professor tells him quietly. He had heard all of Kurt's thoughts. Todd Tolansky does mean a lot to Kurt. So much so that he is sure that the young Brotherhood mutant will play a crucial part in Kurt's recovery. 

This will leave to a difficult decision. One he has been considering from the first day of Kurt's return. He had held off on making such a choice, wanting to see if being returned to a place Kurt once considered to be home would begin any form of repair to his damaged psyche. Even though there has been no improvement he considers if given more time, could Kurt improve? Or would he remain the same? What choice would be the most beneficial to Kurt? 

And he also has to consider how this will affect his team. Since Kurt's absence, they have seemed to have lost an energy, a spirit. They have still proven themselves again and again when needed. But the loss is still present. But even with him back, they are not sure what to do. They want their lively friend back. But the Kurt they see here is too much like a stranger. Still they have tried. He knows each and every one of them has made time for him and tried to visit with him while he was in the infirmary and when he returned to his room. He knows this because they then would come to him and voice their concerns. Lately they have been expressing the fear that the Kurt they knew is gone for good. If Kurt was to leave, how will they react? Disappointed most certainly but will they lose heart once again? Or would they trust in his decision?

He sighs mentally. A hard choice needs to be made. And he needs to consider everything. Yet he feels that there is something more he needs before making such a decision. One more piece to confirm his suspicions. 

'Professor'

"Excuse me a moment Kurt," Professor Xavier tells the silent young man before closing his eyes and focusing on the source of that voice. 

'Yes Ororo, what seems to be the problem?'

'I'm not sure if there is a problem at the moment Professor. But it seems that we have some unexpected company coming up the driveway. The members of the Brotherhood to be exact,' Ororo explains. 

'Interesting. Is Mr. Tolansky with them?'

'Yes Professor.'

'Very good. Please direct them to my office,' he replies, looking over Kurt.

'Very well sir.'

"Well Kurt, it seems we have some company visiting. It is no one to be afraid of. In fact I believe it's someone you want to see," he tells Kurt calmly. He senses the small flicker of hope in Kurt's thoughts. But then it is quickly over shadowed by fear. 

A few minutes pass when there is a hesitant knock on his door. 

"Please come in," he replies to the knock. 

He watches as Lance Alvers and Todd Tolansky enter his office. 

"Hello Lance, Todd. I assume the rest of your team is..."

"Outside. Ready to fight if need be," Lance says evenly. 

"I am sure that will not be necessary," the Professor replies, watching Kurt. Again he caught the surprise and fear in Kurt's few thoughts. "You are here for a purpose, am I correct?"  
"I guess you can say that. look, I'll keep it simple. We want to bring Blue back to the boardinghouse," Lance replies. 

"I see." Professor turns his eyes from the two Brotherhood members to Kurt. He is so still, almost as if he is not even breathing now. He is now no longer picking up any thoughts from him. It's as if he's frozen both physically and mentally.

Then he looks over at the person that had such a strong presence in Kurt's mind. The young man's eyes are focused only on Kurt. Same with his thoughts. 

"Mr. Alvers, would you give me a moment in private with Mr. Tolansky?" 

"For what?" Lance questions with suspicion.

"It's cool Lance," Todd interrupts before the Professor can say there is no reason for concern. "I need a moment anyways. Go on."

"Err..." Lance growls out, not liking this. But he only clenches his fists and without a word, he turns and leaves. 

Silence fills the room. The Professor folds his hands under his chin and waits patiently. He plans only to observe the two. Here is where he will gain the final bit of information to make his decision. It all depends on what what these two do now.

Todd see's Kurt, or at least the back of him. Sitting in a chair being so still. Does he know he's there? He must for baldie said his name moments ago. Is that why he's so still? He swallows nervously. Kurt is there, a few steps from him. He could almost reach out and touch him. He could see himself doing it. But would he flinch away from his touch? 

Kurt waits and it's a unique form of torture. The person he is both afraid of and desires to be returned to is here. Maybe he is going to be punished like he has been before for favoring one person over another. Or Todd is here to tell the Professor how poorly he is at being a pet. Whatever the reason is, it will be like salt poured on open wounds. 

Still, he wants to see Todd. He secretly hopes Todd will order him to meet his gaze. it doesn't matter it a hit follows. Kurt is willing to take all the hits and the pain that follows. Just a glimpse would make it worth it all. He has felt a hollow sensation since he has been here. And there would be an ache when he thought of Brotherhood mutant. He would not allow himself to dwell on why he felt these things. He can never dwell on such things. But he would feel it, it was always there along with the fear. 

"H-hey Nightcreeper?" Todd's voice calls out, startling Kurt as well as himself. Todd takes a slow step forward, as if he is approaching a wild animal that is ready to run at any moment. "Kurt."

He stops instantly when he see's Kurt move. His breath catches when Kurt slides out of the chair. Suddenly he finds Kurt hugging his legs tightly. Strangled sounds leave Kurt and Todd can feel him shaking against him. He looks over at the Professor helplessly.

"He is trying to apologize to you. He believes you are upset with him and that is why you sent him here," the Professor supplies. 

"Oh Fuzzy," Todd moans as he sinks down, grabbing Kurt by the shoulders. "I ain't mad. Never was. I was just trying to do what's best fer ya. Ya need help," Todd tells Kurt before looking over at the Professor. "Help he's getting here, right?" 

"Yes, as much as he is open to receive," Professor Xavier replies. 

"What does that mean? Are ya helping him or not? You have those mind powers of yers," Todd asks, his eyes narrowing. 

"Kurt is in a fragile state of mind. So fragile that if I even tried to gently give him a mental push, his mind would shatter. Become possibly catatonic if not worse," the Professor explains. "I can not risk it."

"Then...then yer saying he's stuck like this. That he can't recover," Todd says quietly. He looks back at Kurt who is still shaking but now silent. Without realizing it he gently begins to rub Kurt's back, pulling him into a hug.

The professor watches this as he replies. "Not exactly. All I am saying is that he can not be forced into recovery. Not by my power. But given time, I am sure he can. And with the one person he seems to need."

"What, is there another mutant or someone you know that can help Fuzzy?" Todd asks. 

"Indeed. And that person is you Mr. Tolansky."

Todd's eyes grow wide in shock. What is the quack saying? That he is the one Fuzzy needs? He's gotta be off his rocker! There's no way. Fuzzy hasn't improved at all since they found him. He still doesn't speak. He only raises his eyes when ordered. He always goes to that 'wait and serve' position. He's always so afraid. 

No, the guy has to be mistaken. There is no way he is any good for Kurt. He looks back at Kurt and finds him looking up at him. He blinks. Yes, Kurt's yellow eyes are looking up at him without any order having been given. He stares, unable to look away. 

"That is the first time he has made eye contact with someone since he has been here."

"It's the first time he's done it since getting out of that damp basement. Usually I have to order him to," Todd replies quietly. 

"Then you see, he is slowly making progress. As long as he is with you. Which is why he will be allowed to leave with you. There will be a few conditions of course. Such as if there are any problems, I ask that you call me right away. Also, I would like to receive a call once a week concerning him. There will be a few others but for now we'll start with those. Do you think those are agreeable?" the Professor asks. 

"Ye-yeah. Yeah, sure," Todd stutters, not tearing his eyes away from Kurt's.

"Then go ahead Mr. Tolansky. I trust him to your care," Professor Xavier tells him.

Todd swallows hard. This can't be real. The X-man Professor isn't really letting him leave with Kurt. Can't be. Kurt's an X-man and therefore one of his. Not a Brotherhood boy. So he can't be. 

"Mr. Tolansky...Todd," Professor Xavier gently calls out to him. 

Todd slowly looks over. 

"Take him home. And I suggest that when you both return to the boardinghouse that you speak to him. He will listen," Professor Xavier tells him calmly. 

"Okay. Okay then," Todd says as he carefully stands up. He feels Kurt stand up with him. He glances at him and sees his head is again lowered. But there is a blue furry hand clutching the front of his shirt, making it clear that Kurt doesn't want to let him go. 

And he won't make him. Instead he wraps his arm around Kurt's shoulders, pausing a moment when he hears a small sound from Kurt. But it's not a sound of distress or anything. It sounded more like a hum really. He squeezes Kurt's shoulder as he leads him towards the door. 

Todd never see's Lance's look of surprise. Or any of the others. He also doesn't see the Professor speak with them. He only see's Kurt. He keeps wondering if he is imagining stuff or not. If this is really happening. But when they climb into the jeep, Kurt curls himself closer to Todd. Then Todd knows. Kurt is coming back to the Boardinghouse. Back...home.


	9. Chapter 9

When Todd walks into the kitchen a few days later, he is caught off guard at the lack of noise. Todd can't think of a day when there isn't some sort of conversation going on if not an all out argument. The house is rarely silent. So he finds it a bit creepy to walk into the kitchen and find it so quiet that he can hear his breakfast, a few flies hanging by the trash, buzzing. Even more unsettling is that all eyes are on him. Then he realizes that isn't right. His team mates ain't looking at him. They are looking at Kurt who is by his side once again. Still, it's pretty creepy.

"Did we sleep in or something yo?" Todd asks as he moves to the open chair which happens to be closest to the trash can. He doesn't need to look over to know that Kurt has settled himself down on the floor beside him. 

"We were just talking about a few things," Lance replies, leaning back in his own chair. 

"Are we really going to beat around the bush Lance? I don't have all day you know," Pietro complains, getting up and returning to his seat with an orange juice and star a second later. 

"Eh, I don't get any of it myself," Fred admits, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Todd raises an eyebrow. "What are ya all going on about?" he asks.

"Him," Pietro supplies with an eye roll, gesturing towards Kurt. "And you since you're always together."

"What about that?" Todd asks his eyes glancing over at Kurt. It takes him a moment to see it but he can see it, the trembling. One of the few tell-tale signs of Kurt's condition, revealing that right now he is afraid. Looking back at the others, he can see that they too have noticed. 

"You've noticed how he's been since he came back?" Lance asks.

Todd again looks down at Kurt. Todd goes over what he has seen from Kurt over the last few days. As far as he has noticed, Kurt has been as he was before. Sadly he is still very submissive and still skittish. If given an order, Kurt follows it. If anyone raises their voice, he goes into hiding in the basement. Otherwise he tries to stay as close as he can to Todd. 

"Noticed what?" Todd questions. 

"Don't answer that," another voice interrupts. Todd turns and see's Wanda standing at the door way. 

"Wanda..." Lance mumbles.

"Everyone here can see this is stressing the furball out. And really, does he even need to be here while you all have this chat?" She questions, glaring at the group. She had tried to stay out of this as much as possible but sometimes they can be clueless. She had heard the conversation before Toad and the Fuzzball came in so she knows what they want to talk about. So she knows that there really is no need for the X-man to be there. 

"No, the X-man doesn't need to be here," Pietro agrees. "Toad-boy is the one we really need to talk with anyways." 

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Todd asks with annoyance. He is quickly growing concerned about whatever this conversation is going to be. 

"In a minute. Wanda, you good with watching him for a few minutes?" Lance asks.

"Yeah, fine. You heard them Fuzzball, get up and follow me," Wanda tells the blue mutant sitting on the ground. 

Todd watches as Kurt stands up. He notices the way Kurt's fingers rub against each other in a nervous fashion. Kurt's tail seems to almost drag as he moves slowly towards Wanda with his gaze on the ground. Soon they are both moving into the living room. He looks back at his team mates.

"Now will ya tell me what is going on?" Todd asks.

"Easy Todd. We're concerned is all. About Blue's behavior," Lance explains.

"What about it? Its the same as before," Todd replies in confusion.

"No, no it's not," Lance replies tiredly.

"Toad, you can't be that blind," Pietro adds.

Todd blinks in confusion. He looks back at the doorway where Kurt had gone. Slowly he goes over what the last few days were like with Kurt. When he got out of bed, he would find Kurt on his cot, awake and sitting in attention. He figured that was because the X-geeks tend to get up early, even on the weekends, to do training and stuff. Kurt would get dress quickly and wait by the door as Todd went about his own morning routine. Then when Todd went down to get something to eat, Kurt went along with him.

Then Todd did start to see a few differences from before. For example, when Kurt would eat, he ate few little compared to before. Instead of eating a piece of toast, he would only eat half of it, eating the other half cold the next day. When Todd joined Fred to watch Tv, Kurt would curl himself up by Todd's legs. Sometimes he caught Kurt sleeping like this. Before he had sat on the floor next to Todd but not in such a clingy manner. Nor did he fall asleep before. If anyone mentioned a chore needing to be done, Kurt would do it whether he was asked to or not. If anyone complained though, like the trash being overflowed or something, Kurt quickly moved to correct this and would seem on edge for the rest of the day though no one held him at fault and they would tell him this.

Todd thinks about how often this happens. Then he realizes that he can't think of a day since Kurt has come back where Fuzzy hasn't been put on edge. Two days ago, four days after Kurt returned to the boardinghouse, Todd had a bad day. It hadn't been anything specific, it just seemed that nothing went right. Kurt had obviously picked up on this. He had been clearly nervous, jumping every time Todd said something whether it was to him or not. 

And that night, when Todd and Kurt went to bed, that was when Todd could really see how that day affected Kurt. When Todd closed the door, Kurt was already on his knees. Todd was alarmed with how badly he was shaking. Shaking that stopped when Todd walked up to him. Instead Kurt went so still, seeming to be holding his breath. Todd doesn't know how long it had taken, but he knows it was quite late when Todd seemed to convince Kurt that he wasn't mad at him, that he hadn't done anything wrong. Still, he remembers when Kurt finally raised his eyes. There had been a fearful look in those yellow eyes. He had asked Kurt what was wrong before remembering that Kurt can't talk. Instead Kurt had reached out, clutching Todd's shirt as he made a strange sound that he hadn't heard Kurt make before. It had sounded needy. He remembers surprising himself by gently pulling Kurt to himself and hugging the blue furred mutant. This is when Kurt had started to relax. That night ended with Kurt sleeping not on his cot but besides Todd's bed, his head had been against the edge. 

With a deep sigh, he slowly nods in agreement. "Yer right. It's not the same as before," he agrees. 

"What we're concerned with is how he clinging to you while he seems to still not be comfortable around any of us. He's afraid of us," Lance states.

"Not that that is a bad thing," Pietro adds, "But it does get old. And his molting..."

"You mean shedding. Birds molt. Cats and dogs shed," Lance corrects.

"Whatever!"

"He's not a cat or a dog. And he doesn't shed," Todd argues.

"We know that. Tro is just being Tro. But the point is, Blue does need to calm down. You can't be with him all the time. You need to get out of the house now and then. Something he's not ready for yet. So he needs to get use to us. He needs to know that he's safe with any of us," Lance explains.

"Eh, I guess that makes sense," Todd replies with a shrug. He's honestly not sure about this. How will Kurt react to this? Will he be like he was those few days ago? So stressed and tense? Besides, every time he thinks something is a good idea, it only seems to backfire. That and...he almost doesn't like the idea of Kurt getting close to the others. He blinks at that before he rubs his eyes. "So what do you guys have in mind?" he asks, trying to push those few thoughts aside. 

Meanwhile Kurt is standing by the front door. He has pressed himself up against the wall, trying hard not to panic. Wanda had led him to the front door then ordered him to come out to the porch. So he was outside of the house which is something he really doesn't like. And he's not really sure about who he is with. Since being brought here from that basement, she seemed to stay away from him. He preferred this because he still remembers what her powers could do. She could really hurt him without a second thought if she wanted. So he tries to stay still and quiet, hoping that by doing this, she will ignore him until he can go back inside.

That is something else that has him twisting inside. Why is he out here and not inside? Why was he ordered away from Todd? Did he fail to do something? Did he make some mistake? Or did Todd want him to be gone? Will he be allowed to return to Todd's side once he can go back inside? Is he being punished or will he be used for something? So many questions. So many possibilities. All of it is out of his control. 

"So, you really can't talk?" 

He blinks at the question. He almost doesn't respond before he remembers that he had been ordered to always respond to these types questions so he nods his head slowly. 

"Hmm. I wonder why he did that," Wanda comments as she looks down the driveway in thought. Although she has never felt one way or another about any of the X-men, she does feel some pity for what has happened to this one. She wonders why her father did what he did. Then again, she doesn't really know the man herself. 

She has been watching how the others have been responding to him being here. She had expected some more serious issues to arise but she can't say she isn't relieved that nothing too major has happened. It seems like everyone is just trying to adjust to one more person being in the house, ignoring the fact that he once fought against them. He wasn't a Brotherhood mutant but rather just housemate. One that they have to be careful with. And so far they have, with very few slip ups. They learned by his responses to things what upsets him and what doesn't and generally try to stick with the later. She has only stepped in once or twice concerning his well-being, like when they were in danger of giving him too much to eat and making him sick. So things have worked out and she has managed to stay away from this situation, remaining to be a third party.

Until today. She doesn't know why she said anything. Yes, the Fuzzball was clearly stressing but she could have suggested that they find him something to do in another room or just send him up to Todd's room. Yet she actually agreed to watch him. She tells herself it's just to get a closer look at this broken X-man. To see for herself how much he seems to have changed. She didn't know him all that well but she does remember the few times they did run into each other. When he helped Toad save her or when he came to get his mother after she had been turned to stone then again to get in contact with someone that could help. He seemed like what is expected of those goodies at the Institute. Nauseatingly friendly, polite, caring. Even with his annoying habit of just appearing in front of you, he didn't seem all that bad. Just a little too good perhaps. She can't really see if he is still like that or not. His behavior is certainly strange but she has a feeling that he's still a 'good guy'.

And to her, being a 'good guy' may be really annoying at times but it didn't merit the treatment he had received from her father. What he had done to this blue mutant is almost unbelievable. If she hadn't read the journal herself, and knew of the mutant Mastermind, she would have thought it was all a lie. Because her father wouldn't do that. He couldn't. But clearly he did and the truth stands behind her, staring at his feet. 

"Talking isn't the only way to communicate, you know that, right? Stay right where you are for a moment," she orders as she steps inside. She pauses when she hears the distressed whine but quickly returns to what she has in mind. It takes her a few minutes to find some paper and a pen before she returns to the porch. 

"Here. Take these," she tells him as she holds out the objects. 

Kurt lifts his hands and accepts the papers and pencil, looking at them almost with a curious expression. 

"Now come here and sit on the steps. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I only want to try something. Something that might help everyone," she tells him.

Kurt obeys, moving away from the wall to the steps. His eyes remain on the ground as he sits down on the steps though he makes sure there is a little bit of distance between himself and her, seeing her boots out of the corner of his eyes. 

Wanda doesn't move to sit down next to him. Instead she takes a step back and leans against the porch railing. "So you can't talk. But I'm sure you can still write. Am I right?" Wanda asks.

Kurt's eyes widen. Writing? She is going to have him write? No one has ordered him to write before. Cleaning, labor, or humilating acts but not to write. He nods cautiously. What will she want him to write? If she's not happy with it, what is she going to do to him? Will his hands be broken? The thought of it makes his hands shake. 

"Good. Then write," she tells him.

He stares at the paper, his head tilting in confusion. What is he suppose to write? She has to tell him because if she doesnt and he writes the wrong thing he will get punished. Its happened before where he received such vague orders and he always would make a mistake. He doesn't want to make a mistake with her. He knows whatever she decides to do with him, it will hurt terribly. 

Wanda doesn't miss the confused reaction. She sighs.

"You need to know what to write, don't you?" she asks as she rubs the bridge of her nose.

Kurt nods hesitantly. 

"Okay. Okay how about this. I will ask a few questions and you write out the answers. That should be easy enough," she replies as she thinks about what she should ask him. What she asks needs to be something that shouldn't put him on edge or he may refuse to do this again. But they need to be more than yes or no questions. 

"First question Fuzzball, what do you plan to do when you go back inside?" she asks, thinking this should be a safe enough question. She watches him place the paper on the steps and stares at it before he starts to write. Wanda wonders if she will be able to even read what he wrote with the way his hands are shaking. But soon he stops and holds the paper out without being asked. 

She braces herself before reading it. It reads 'Cleaning. Remaining out of sight. Whatever is needed to be done.' There was something else but he had scribbled it out. She passes the paper back. 

"What did you write there that you scribbled out? It's okay, you won't get in any trouble for it," she tells him, trying not to be annoyed.

Kurt makes a small, faint whimpering sound but writes on the paper before holding it back out to her. 

It reads 'Be at Todd's side if allowed.'

"Toad's side huh? You are getting pretty close to him. I thought you didn't like him," she comments. Her eyes widen when she see's Kurt shake his head. "You liked him?' she asks.

He reaches a hand out for the paper and she gives it to him. He writes quickly before passing it back. 

'Didn't like when we fought. Found him annoying. But not now.'

'Yeah, he can drive you crazy," she mutters, thinking of all the times he had dared to actually try to flirt with her. She shivers in disgust. "So why the attachment now? We were all there when we rescued you. No one has abused you. So why Toad?" 

This reply takes longer. Not because he is writing a lot but because he seems to be struggling with the words. Finally he holds out the paper. 

'Because he doesn't frighten me like everyone else. He makes me feel safe. He see's me, not as a thing but who I am. He worries and cares for me. Please, don't seperate me from him. I don't mean to favor him. I couldn't help it. I am sorry.'

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Everyone is happy that you get along with him. No one minds that you two are close. I was just wondering is all. How about we switch topics now?   
You plan to clean and follow orders. But what do you really want to do? There has to be something that you like. What would you like to do?" she questions.

This response also seems to take some time. When she recieves it, she sighs again.

'Nothing. I only do as I am told. Nothing more. I want to do nothing more.'

"You want to do nothing more? Is that because you are afraid? That you will get hurt?" Wanda questions.

Kurt doesn't nod. He doesn't write either. 

"I...see," she says quietly, looking away again. She hears a rustling sound and when she looks over to see Kurt holding out another peice of paper. She takes it and reads it.

'I am sorry. I don't mean to be disobedient. I am afraid. Always afraid. Fear is a good teacher. He taught me that. It's a very good teacher. It keeps me as I should be. Reminds me of what I am now. I haven't forgotten. I will not forget. I promise I will not to forget. Please forgive me.'

When she finishes reading it, she has to re-read it. It keeps me as I should be? He believes he should be some pet? Does he really believe that or is that what he believes everyone expects him to accept? 

But it's not this only line that caught her attention. 'He taught me that.' Who is he'? Could he mean her father? Or someone else? The journal did say that different men taught the Fuzzball various 'rules'. 'Fear is a good teacher'. How was that particular line put into his head? How much did he suffer while it happened? She considers telling him that there is nothing for him to be afraid of here. But she decides that it will be pointless. This is something that will take time, not words.

She burns the paper in her hands, watching the ashes fall from her fingers. Her hex powers never did well will paper. She looks down at the fellow mutant. "I am not mad at you," she states firmly. "There is something I want you to do though. And that is to write to Toad. Talk to him like you just did with me. It will make him happy." 

Like Lance, she has noticed a change in Toad both since the X-man came to live with them and when he was gone for those few weeks. He had stopped flirting with her for starters. His whole attention seems to be focused solely on the Fuzzball these days. It's a bit surprising of course but also interesting to watch. Toad doesn't have many friends or close bonds. Forming one with a former enemy or a rival is very surprising. And the way Toad is taking care of the furball adds to that surprise. They almost come off as a couple if it wasn't for the submissive behavior on the furball's side. 

She shake her head at the thought and looks towards the door when it opens. She meets her twin's gaze for a moment before looking away.  
"Our little meetings over so he can go and attach himself to wart-boy again if he wants," Pietro tells them. 

She glances down at Kurt, seeing him turn to face towards the inside of the boardinghouse. "Go ahead," she tells him. But as Kurt stands up, she touches his shoulder, stopping him. She grabs the pen and paper, writes a quick note before passing it back to him. "Give that to Toad."

Kurt nods and squeezes past Pietro who watches him pass before giving his sister a weird look. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing really. Oh, he can write," she replies.

"Write? So what if he can write?" Pietro asks, his eyes narrowing in confusion before suddenly widening. "Oh! I get it! Brains really do run in the family. Too bad I got all the good looks," he smirks before dashing off. 

She shakes her head as she goes inside. 

Meanwhile Kurt finds Todd still in the kitchen. Everyone else has either left or is in the living room. Slowly he walks over and holds the note out to Todd when Todd see's him. 

"Hey dawg. What's this?" Todd asks before taking the note. He glances at Kurt curiously before reading the note. It's short and sweet. 'Toad, take Fuzzball up to your room and start talking to him. Ask him how he feels. Don't make me hex you.'

Todd glances up at Kurt again then back at the note. When he looks past Kurt into the living room, he see's Wanda staring at him. "Oh-okay," he stammers as he sets his eyes on Kurt. "Let's go upstairs. Hang out there for a bit."

He gets up and makes his way to the stairs, glancing at Wanda and the others. He doesn't know what is about to happen. What did Wanda do with Kurt? How is Kurt possibly going to answer him? And should he tell Kurt about what he and the others discussed so when it happens, Kurt isn't caught off guard? How badly will this go for Kurt? Maybe he should tell him a few other things? Things Lance has been pressuring him to tell Kurt. Maybe he should just stick with Wanda's note and see what that is all about first. 

So he opens the door and lets Kurt go inside first. As usual Kurt stood just inside the door and waits until Todd closes the door then goes over to the bed and sits down on the edge. This is when Kurt slowly sinks down to the floor and crawls closer to Todd. Todd notices that he is trembling a bit. 

"You okay?" he asks. 

He expects Kurt to either nod or shake his head. But instead he watches Kurt hunch himself over the piece of paper he still has left, seeming to be writing something. When Kurt stops, he holds the piece of paper out to Todd. 

"Fuzzy?" Todd calls as he takes the piece of paper. His eyes read the note. 

'No. I'm afraid.' 

Todd blinks at the words. Kurt is communicating with him. Through writing. Why didn't he think of this? He really owes Wanda one. 

"Why are you afraid Fuzzy? Go ahead, you can tell me," he encourages Kurt as he passes the paper back to him. He watches Kurt take the paper and starts to write again. A moment or two later, Kurt holds it out to him again. 

'I am not allowed to favor anyone. I am a pet, nothing more. But I do favor someone here. You. Will I be punished for that?'

Todd takes in a sharp intake of breath, staring at the note in disbelief. How should he reply to this?


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt is shaking during the moment of silence. He waits for the harsh words as he cowers. A small part of him hopes nothing will happen. That Todd will not hurt him. Todd has yet to hurt him except for that time he was sent away. And though it had hurt him deeply, he had remained undamaged. But now he just revealed that he is guilty of doing something he is never allowed to do. 

With an arm covering his face and another wrapped tightly around his stomach, he waits. He closes his eyes, remembering the last time he had been caught breaking this unspoken rule. The man had been a nice man, much like Todd. He still gave him orders but he hadn't hurt him. And if he did good, sometimes the man would give him little candies. He would hurry to the man anytime he called for him. He worked harder at the tasks he gave him than the others. This was noticed by the others. 

And because of them, things changed. The man he favored ordered him to the basement. He had been confused for the man had never done this before but obeyed without hesitation. He didn't see the man stop for anything. But he had to wait in the basement for a few moments alone before the man came. And when he did, Kurt begin to feel afraid for the man's eyes were glowing. So was the object wrapped around his hand. The first hit caught him by surprise. Soon he was hit over and over again. Each hit did not only bruise but burned with the man's mutant power being added to it. At one point his hair had been tugged back, forcing him to look up at the man. The man ordered him to open his mouth and when he did, it was filled with the candies he was once rewarded with. They once tasted sweet but now were salty with his blood. He gagged on them, making the man unwrap the object from around his hand and begin to lash at him with it like a sort of whip. When it finally stopped, he had been left in that basement for two days. When he was allowed up, he had to work hard despite his weakened state to be feed. He never saw that man again after that.

He was sure to have learned his lesson that time. They had said it had finally soaked into his thick head. But they were wrong. He did it again. And he knws he is about to be punished for it. Will he learn for good this time? Or will he mess up again? Why can't he be a good, decent pet for a change? And worse, what if they all find out that he doesn't only favor this one? That he has been allowing himself to feel more? How much more will it hurt then?

Tod stares at the written words, his thoughts had come to a screeching halt when he read them the first time. Now they are slowly surfacing in his mind, as if they were sleeping. What does 'favor' mean? It's something Kurt had not been allowed to do. Did the journal mention anything? He can't remember anything about 'favoring' someone. But it did mention that sometimes he seemed to be drawn to someone and would be punished for that. Is that what he means? Or is there more to it? He kinda hopes there is. 

He looks down and sees the condition Kurt is in, cowering and waiting for some horrible outcome. He will need to calm him down first before he gets his answers. So he slides off the bed and crouches beside Kurt on the floor. He slowly reaches out and takes a hold of the arm Kurt is using to shield his face. 

"Hey Kurt, you don't need to do that. You can trust me. Don't ya know that by now?" he asks calmly. He glances at the paper, seeing the question Kurt had written. "Come on. It's okay. No, you won't be punished for that. I promise. So come on, uncurl yourself."

He watches those yellow eyes slowly peek out from behind the raised arm, looking at him fearfully before complying. He could see the bit of uncertainty in those glowing eyes. As Todd remains still, Kurt obeys the order to uncurl himself.

"There ya go. See," he raises his hands slightly but low enough so it don't look as if he may strike Kurt. "No harm. Now, can I ask you sumthing?"

Kurt gives a quick nod to which Todd smiles at. "Alright then. Here you wrote that ya...favor me. Right? But what does that mean? Can ya tell me?" Todd asks as he reaches for the piece of paper then hands it to Kurt.

He watches Kurt glance down at the paper then back up at him. Todd figures that it must be because Kurt is still in shock that he isn't being punished for admitting such a thing. He tries not to lean forward and read as Kurt begins to write after a moment. The response is slowly becoming a long one, adding to Todd's curiosity. Finally Kurt passes it to him. Todd slowly turns it in his hands so he can read it.

'To favor means to prefer one over the others. As if I prefer to serve one about the others. As if I can chose. But I am never to chose. I serve all. I am not special. There is not one that wants me other than to obey their orders. I am nothing more in anyone's eyes than something to be used. If I fail, I am corrected. My only rewards are the brief moments without pain. I am a poor pet so I should always be in pain. I make mistakes so very often and never learn. No one would want something like me. I know you wouldn't want me. Something so useless. I know this but I still...I still wish to serve you more than the others.'

Todd reads this slowly, a chill filling him from the harsh words Kurt is using to describe himself. Words that he sounds like he believes. No, they are words Kurt believes. Words that have been used against him so many times they must have been etched into his mind or perhaps even put in his mind by that Mastermind weirdo. Words he's going to personally prove wrong. 

But there is one more question he needs to have answered If he doesn't, he feels as if his chest will explode. "Alright, I get that part. One more question yo. Just one more for now. Fuzzy, why do you want to serve me over the others? Do you...feel something towards me and that's why?" he questions carefully. He doesn't mean to sound hopeful nor pressure Kurt in any way.

Kurt carefully accepts the paper back and writes, this time very slowly. If Todd is not mistaken, Kurt is even holding his breath as he writes. His hand is shaking as he passes it back. 

'Yes. I feel something towards you. For you.'

Todd realizes he's holding his own breath as he rereads the words again and again. Finally he looks up at Kurt who is trembling noticeably, his eyes on the ground. "Fuzzy...Kurt...can you tell me what it is that ya fell towards me? Or...show me?" he asks breathlessly.

His heart seems to be trying to hammer it's way out of his chest as Kurt slowly raises his eyes on his own, looking at Todd. Kurt seems to be looking for some sort of permission to act with the way his eyes search Todd's own.

"It's okay yo. Go ahead," Todd encourages him quietly. 

He see's Kurt's eyes blink rapidly in disbelief before lowering. Todd sighs, thinking that maybe he pushed a bit too hard when he see's Fuzzy crawl forward, towards him. He see's Kurt's hands move in his peripheral vision, placing themselves on the ground on either side of Todd. Soon Kurt is leaning over his body, their faces very close. Todd watches Kurt's eyes raise again to meet his, the same searching for permission look is in his eyes. Todd meets those eyes head on and gives a small encouraging nod. 

This seems to be what Kurt needed for he nods, seemingly to himself, before leaning forward as he closes his eyes. Todd watched, mesmerized, as Kurt kept moving closer and closer until all he could see is blue. Then he feels the lightest of pressure against his lips. It takes him a moment to realize what is happening. Kurt is...kissing him. 

As soon as this begins to settle in, Kurt quickly backs away. Todd blinks slowly, as if checking his eyes. Did that really happen? He looks over at Kurt, seeing him look terrified before he grabs the piece of paper and pen and starts to scribble ferociously. Curiously Todd shifts so he can see what Kurt is writing. It's only three words written over and over. 

'I am sorry!'

Todd reaches out, not for the paper but to take Kurt's wrist. Kurt stops writing but let's out a small whine of distress.

"Shhh," Todd hushes. "There's nothing to be sorry for yo. Look at me," he orders quietly.

As expected, Kurt raises his eyes in complete obedience. Todd smiles at him as his hand releases Kurt's wrist, slowly bringing it up to Kurt's face. He can see how afraid Kurt is right now, he can even feel him shaking. Carefully he shifts without taking his hand away before leaning forward. He hears a small gasp and he can feel Kurt go suddenly still just before he kisses Kurt. He keeps it light but longer than the one Kurt had given him before he moves back. 

"Do you know why I did that?" he asks quietly. 

Kurt starts to shake his head but ends up tilting it to the side. 

"It means that I feel the same. You hear that dawg? I feel the same," he repeats. He releases Kurt's face and moves his hand down to take Kurt's own. "I feel the same. I really like ya. And I'm just as afraid of it too. Afraid I will get hurt. Hurt in so many ways," he says quietly. He hopes his words will reach Kurt. It's so hard to tell if anything he has said has ever reached him but he hopes these words will. "But...I am willing to take on the risks. No matter how scary they are. An if I do get hurt... it will be okay. Because some things are worth suffering for. Even through the scary moments man. Because I believe you...are worth it."

He watches Kurt's eyes widen, giving him hope that Kurt is listening. Then Kurt turns away from him, Todd allowing his hand to slip from his, as Kurt scans the ground. Todd watches as he finds the paper and turns it over to write on a clean side. Todd waits for him to finish though he notices the slump shoulders and the sadden expression. If he's not mistaken, he believes he has seen a few tears run over the deep blue fur on Kurt's face. Finally Kurt holds out the paper. 

'But I'm not. Not something like me can be worth anything. I am a horrible thing, a poor pet. I shouldn't even exist. I am slow, clumsy, weak, pathetic, disgusting, hideous, monstrous, and so much more. I struggle to follow the simplest of orders. I forget my place and often have to be reminded of it. Even before I became this, I was a mistake. I was foolish and prideful. In denial of what I was meant to be. I believed I could have things I should not have even dreamed of. And with those who were kind enough to let me believe such foolishness, I thanked them through betrayal. I cared nothing of what the results would be if I did so. That alone is why I deserve so little. So I do not deserve such feelings. I'm not worth it. Any of it.'

Todd crumbles the piece of paper in his hand. He sees how Kurt flinches from the sound alone. "I'm not mad at you dawg. Not mad at you at all," he tells Kurt quietly. "I'm mad at these words though. Words that have been put in yer head. These are all lies."

He watches those glowing yellow eyes widen in sudden terror as Kurt draws back, shaking his head slowly. Before Kurt can move too far though, he quickly reaches out and grabs his wrist. The terrified cry almost makes him release his hold but he recovers quickly. He needs to keep Kurt from withdrawing from him right now. 

"Easy. Stay still. And listen up,"he instructions, keeping his voice firm. "What happened to you wasn't yer fault. No matter what ya did, ya didn't deserve to be treated that way. No one here will treat ya like that. You will see. Me and the others talked and we've decided that ya need to spend time with them. Alone. Without me around."

He expected the tears and whimpers. It makes him feel lousy and afraid to even know what this is making Kurt feel. He needs to make things as clear as possible for Fuzzy. "Hey, this isn't a punishment. So calm down. Calm down yo. It's okay," he tries to soothe Kurt as he gently pulls Kurt towards him. 

Kurt lowers his head and and allows himself to be pulled over to Todd. This was so much, nearly too much. He revealed that he favors Todd, in a way he has never favored anyone before. That he has feelings for him. And Todd said he feels the same. How is that possible? He had been told so many times that he would never have anyone have feelings for him. No one would even see him as a person. But those that have him never lie. Accusing them of such, with a misinterpreted expression, was a serious offense. So what does this mean? What is expected of him now? Is there something he is suppose to do from now on? 

What frightens him even more is what Todd had just told him. That he will be left with the others, alone without Todd. Is this because of something he did? Todd said it's not a punishment but it feels like one, the way his chest is tightening from the thought of it. He doesn't want to be apart from Todd. Maybe this is how Todd will punish him for favoring him? It's unlike the other harsh punishments he has endured so perhaps Todd doesn't see it as one. But it is all the same. He makes a small, whimpering sound.

Todd isn't surprised to hear it either. He knows that after what Kurt has been through, he won't easily accept anything outside of what he's known during his disappearance. Which means words are pretty much pointless unless they are orders. And actions only terrify him. For now. 

So he's not surprised that Kurt tenses as he wraps an arm around him to gently pull him into a hug. This will take time. He will need to be patient with Kurt. Show him that not all actions result in pain. That he doesn't need to be afraid of every shadow or raised voice. And that it's alright to be seen, he doesn't need to be hidden in shadowed corners or dark basements.

For now, he gently raises his hand and strokes Kurt's head, his fingers occasionally working through the long indigo hair. He keeps the movements slow and very light. "It's alright. Nothing is going to happen today. So we can just stay in here, like this," he says quietly. He receives a hum like response though he can feel Kurt trembling beside him. "It's really okay Fuzzy. It's all going to be okay."

The rest of the day, Todd remained in his room with Kurt. He talked quietly to him, getting Kurt to write small responses. Each time Kurt would write, Todd felt a bit of hope. Kurt is communicating with him. Maybe he is still not talking but he is speaking to him through these notes. Still, he was careful so he didn't stress Kurt. These were baby steps after all. So after a bit, he had Kurt stop and they just sat around on the bed, not saying anything. By the end of the day, Kurt stopped trembling in Todd's hold. Which he considered to be a win. 

The next few days Todd watches Kurt struggle with this new arrangement. The following morning he found Kurt reluctant to even leave the bed room. Todd had to actually order him to come to the living room to spend a few hours with Fred. When Todd came back, he wasn't surprised to find Kurt quickly going to his side. They then went to the bedroom and talked about the day through a new notebook that Todd picked up for him. That first night had been a long night as he worked to get Kurt to accept that his time alone with Freddie had no fearful moments. 

Two days later it was Lance's turn to be with Kurt. And surprisingly it was this that the team found a way to make Kurt less nervous around them. It was nothing hard or complicated. Lance had taken him into the garage and after an hour of trying to get Kurt to help him with repairs to the jeep, he finally pulled out the motor and after a through explanation, he allows Kurt to work on it as he worked on other parts. He checked on Kurt now and then and encouraged him to get him if he needed help. It took a few times but by the time the others returned, Kurt would go to Lance for help though he was still clearly nervous doing so. Everyone agreed that despite that, this was a good sign.

So the others followed Lance's example and began working with Kurt when they were alone with him. And at night, Todd and Kurt continued their own routine of talking about the day and getting Kurt use to being held by Todd. He always kept his voice quiet, nearly soothing and hit touches light and slow moving so not to spook Kurt. Then Kurt began to initiate the contact, moving to Todd's side and leaning against him to be held. 

Todd couldn't help but be thrilled with Kurt's progress with his fellow Brotherhood mates as well as how he and Kurt were getting along. They haven't kissed or even talked about their feelings towards each other since that day but Todd believes that is best. Kurt doesn't need to be overwhelmed and then make him have a set back.

But as it turned out, it wasn't any actions by him or his friends that would cause Kurt to have a set back. It would be friends of Kurt himself. 

They arrived without any warning. There had been a knock and when the door was answered, they found Scott, Kitty and Forge standing there. As soon as Kurt laid his eyes on them, he started making sounds of distress as he quickly went to Todd's side. Pietro and Lance both move in between their guests and Todd. 

"Well Summers, this is a surprise. Hopefully you're not planning to stay long," Pietro comments. 

"I'm here to see Kurt," Scott replies in his no nonsense tone. 

"He's over there," Pietro points over his shoulder, "Now that you have seen him, how about you do us a favor and leave?" 

"Hey, umm, look, you guys got history it seems. I'm just here to get a look at the thing around his neck. To see if we could get it off?" Forge says quickly, feeling nervous when Fred steps into the room. 

This catches Todd attention. "Hey, you mean you might know how to get it off?" he asks, not noticing how Kurt's eyes are widening. 

"Well, I have to get a look at it first. Apparently it is made with some pretty high tech. But I'm sure I can figure it out," Forge replies, stepping around Scott and Kitty. 

"Which is why we need to see him. Unless you like him wearing that thing for some reason?" Scott mutters not so quietly. 

"Come on Scott," Kitty says quietly. "You told the Professor that there wouldn't be any trouble."

"Don't worry, there won't be. As long as they don't cause any," Scott replies, glaring at Lance and Pietro. 

"Like we have nothing better to do then fight with you," Pietro says with an eye roll. 

"Let's just let them do what they came here to do so they can go back where they belong," Lance adds before meeting Kitty's gaze and tossing his head to the side as a silent signal for her to follow him.

"Well dawg, how about we go out here," Todd addresses to Forge as he moves towards the kitchen, knowing Kurt is at his side. 

They walk past the group but do not see Scott step forward and grab Kurt's arm. "Kurt, listen to me. I know what you think. The Professor told me. But you need to know that it's not true. None of us are mad at you. I'm not mad at you. You're still my best friend. So you don't need to stay here. You don't. So come back home. Come home," he tells Kurt as he squeezes his arm, not to cause pain but out of desperation. 

Kurt had dropped his head when Scott grabbed his arm, whimpering at the pressure. He hears the words but shakes his head before catching himself. He's not suppose to refuse. He has no choice. But is he suppose to obey Scott or not? Why is he here? He had learned a long time ago not to listen to others talk so he doesn't know. Did he make a mistake? Was it when he was with one of the others? Perhaps they gave Todd a bad report and he called them to come take him away again? If so, what did he do? Is it too late to apologize? To try to make up for it? 

Todd hears the whimpers and turns in time to see Kurt drop to his knees, Scott still holding his arm. He blinks in disbelief. Sure, Scott can come off as a righteous prick but he wouldn't be a prick to his own team mate and friend. Or at least that is what Todd had believed until now. 

"Let go of him!" he shouts at Todd, jumping over Forge to get closer to Scott before tossing his head back and spitting at him, covering his face in brown slime. 

The attack works and Scott releases Kurt's arm and tries to get the gunk off of his face. Todd quickly hops in between Scott and Kurt and pushes Scott out the door, watching him stumble backwards before falling down the porch steps. Todd slams the door before Scott hits the ground. 

Then he turns and looks at Kitty with Lance who has a not surprising look of horror on her face. "What?" he hisses at her. 

Lance steps up quietly, a bit surprised by Todd's actions. He didn't think Todd had it in him to do something like that to Summers. "Todd, cool it. Summers is gone now. How about you take Blue to your room now? Get him to calm down," Lance tells him evenly. 

"Umm, before that..." Forge calls out, raising his hand slightly but quickly puts both of his hands up in a peaceful manner when Todd's red eyes land on him. "Can I at least scan the collar? It will let me make a digital copy of the collar and it's tech. With that, I should be able to figure out how it's working in preventing him from using his powers and how to safely get it off." 

"That might not be a bad idea Toad," Pietro comments as he crouches down besides Kurt, trying to offer him a bottle of water. "The thing is an eyesore anyway."

Forge slowly walks up to them, his hand digging into his book bad to pull out a small cell phone like device. He looks down at Kurt who hasn't moved or raised his head in the slightest. He isn't showing any sign that he knows that Pietro is holding out a bottle of water. He carefully stretches his hand out with the device, moving it within an inch of Kurt's neck and the collar. 

Kurt remains still as a small red beam comes out and starts to scan the collar. Forge carefully moves around him, scanning the different parts of the collar. When he gets behind Kurt, he goes to move Kurt's hair but pauses. "Hey Kurt? I need to move your hair out of the way for a second. Then I'm going to have you raise your head so I can scan the front of it, okay?" he asks. It's so strange to see Kurt like this. 

He remembers the first time he saw the blue fur ball. He was strange looking but one really cool dude. But this...if it wasn't for the blue fur and strange features, he would almost say this was a complete stranger. Certainly not Kurt. "Man this is wrong," he mutters. Kurt whimpers at the this, widening Forge's eyes. "Ah! Sorry! Sorry. I'll just...just keep quiet."

"Good idea," Todd grumbles before looking down at Kurt. He is worried about what Summers little action might have caused. He wants to get Kurt back to his room and see how badly this has upset him. Maybe he can get Kurt to open up, to write. And then maybe he can help Kurt through this. But the longer he stays like this...

"Kurt, stay still for a sec. Then when he moves in front of you, raise your head like he said," Todd orders. He sees the Forge look up at him with alarm but he ignores him. So he stands up and takes a step back, allowing Forge room to do what he needs to. 

Forge realizes this and quickly returns to the task at hand, moving Kurt's hair out of the way. With a quick scan he moves in front of Kurt who is already lifting his head but with his eyes closed. Once it's done, Forge flips the device closed and stands up. "Okay I have what I need. I'll work on this over the next few days. I'll stop by when I have something figured out. Till then, see ya laters," he says as he goes to the door, pausing to cast a glance at Kurt before leaving. 

Todd quickly moves back to Kurt's side as Kurt drops his head. He looks at the others still around before looking a Kurt. "Hey Kurt. They're gone now. Well, besides Kitty But she won't do anything to ya. So how about we go upstairs now? Hmm? Come on, let's go upstairs," Todd suggests quietly. 

Kurt listens to Todd and as is his default, he searches through them for the order. In his current state of confusion, no longer sure what to do or who to listen to at this point, he quickly decides to latch onto any orders he is given now. Obedience ensures safety. And blind obedience removes the confusion that tortures him. So he stands up and climbs the stairs, going to the room he has been staying in. 

Todd watches him before hopping up up to the railing then to the landing ahead of Kurt. He opens his bedroom door and allows Kurt to enter first before closing the door. When he turns towards Kurt, he finds Kurt sinking down to his knees in the middle of room, his head lowered and hands at his side. It's the wait to serve position again. 

Todd slowly walks over to him before crouching down in front of him. "Kurt? Kurt are you alright?" he asks quietly, his hand reaching behind him for the notebook. He is hoping for a nod or more expected, a shake of the head but receives neither. 

Biting his lip, he reaches out and takes hold of one of Kurt's hands and puts the notebook in it. "It's okay Kurt. How about you write what yer thinking, huh? I won't get mad so go ahead. Write," he says encouragingly. 

Kurt slowly moves his other hand to pull out the pen and just as slowly open the notebook to a clean page. What he writes is short. 'What do you want me to write?'

"It ain't like that Fuzzy," Todd replies with a sigh. Is this really because of Summers? "Something is wrong, I can tell. So go ahead and tell me."

'I am fine.'

"No you're not fool. Any blind man can see that. You were doing so good. Please, don't do this to me. Don't back track on me," Todd pleas. Kurt's behavoir is really starting to frighten him. 

'I am sorry. Can I do something to be forgiven? I will do anything you order me to do.I will obey.'

Todd opens his mouth, ready to tell Kurt that he doesn't need to do anything, just tell him what's wrong already. But then something clicks. "You wanna be forgiven? Then tell me what you are afraid of right now," he orders. 

There is an obvious tremor going through Kurt's body, his hands shake for a moment until he starts writing. 'I'm afraid of being sent away. Of being sent there.'

Todd stares at the note for a moment, trying to make sense of it. Kurt is afraid he'll be sent away? Why? Then he realizes that must have been what Summers had been trying to do. To get Kurt to leave the Boardinghouse and go back to the institute. And since Todd had sent him there before...

"Kurt..." he says the blue mutant's name quietly. He looks down at the notebook then decides to try something. 

He takes the pen from Kurt and writes his own note. It reads 'You will not be sent away. I will never send you away. I promise you that. It doesn't matter if you make mistakes or anything else. I will never send you away again.' He passes Kurt the notebook and watches Kurt's eyes scan over the words. Then one of his blue fingers lightly runs over the written words, as if to try to feel them, to see that they are real. 

Then he nervously raises his eyes, meeting Todd's. Todd smiles at this. "Hey. Everything is alright Fuzzy. It's all good now," he assures him, reaching his hand out to squeeze Kurt's shoulder. "You believe me, right? You trust me?" 

Kurt's eyes widen before he starts nodding vigorously. He does trust Todd. More so than anyone before him. He trusts him not to hurt him, not to enjoy causing him pain. He can listen to his words without fear. Todd tells him the truth. If Todd says everything is alright, then it is. 

Todd feels relieved with Kurt's actions. His earlier fears are starting to slip from his mind. Kurt is alright. Summers shook him up a little but he'll be okay. He'll be just fine. "Good. So how about you come here, hmm? After all that excitement I think we could use a few minutes to ourselves," Todd comments with a long sigh. 

Without any hesitation, Kurt moves forward and shifts himself so he is leaning against Todd, his head resting on his shoulder. When Todd wraps an arm around him, he release a small sigh. 

"There we go. Everything is back to normal now. And it will stay that way," Todd promises quietly as he starts to rub Kurt's shoulder, his other hand taking one of Kurt's and gently stroking the back of his blue fuzzy hand. "Everything will be okay now." Todd holds Kurt like this for a long time. He doesn't pay much attention to anything else, not even to the cat when it shows up and curls itself up on Kurt's lap after hissing at Todd. 

Over the next several days, it seemed that what Todd had said was holding true. Kurt soon relaxed again, even with the others. There had been no further episodes and he even began to relax around Kitty who came around more often. Things were going so well, that they began to work on the next phase of Kurt's progress. Of leaving him at the boardinghouse alone. 

The first time Kurt had been understandably on edge. He often whimpered or cried when it was brought up. But Todd would comfort him and reassure him that he will not be left alone for long. That he will always come back for Kurt. The night before they had a long talk. He learned how long Kurt had been simply left behind in that dark basement. It was the first time he tried to get Kurt to talk about his experience from that time. It was clearly painful but Kurt held nothing back. 

He had been ordered down to the basement and chained up, left with only two pieces of toast to feed him. He stayed behind those boxes and listened to the sounds above him. There had been so much noise, more than usual and it frightened him. Then suddenly it all stopped and this scared him even further. He waited and listened. He fought off sleep to do so. But the only sounds he heard after that were from the storm outside where the water came from. He was so afraid that he risked pushing a box over and it's contents breaking. He knew they will hear it and will come down and beat him for doing such a thing but he was so afraid of the silence that he didn't care about the consequences. As long as he knew he wasn't alone. But then when no one came, he knew then that he was alone. He had been abandoned. 

Todd read the words as he gently stroked Kurt's head while whispering that he is not being abandoned. He spent the night reassuring Kurt that he will come back. That he will be alone only for a little while. But he will come back to Kurt no matter what. They ended up falling asleep on the floor curled up with each other. 

The next afternoon, Kurt sat on the couch and watched the others get ready to leave. They were going into town and getting some shopping done and will only be gone a few hours. Still, Kurt seemed worried as he watched them. Will they really come back? What if something happens to them? Who would tell him anything? Where would he go then? 

All too soon they are leaving and he feels his stomach twist. But then someone sits down besides him. He could tell from the torn knees who it was. 

"Hey Kurt, come on man, don't look so down. We'll be back soon, alright? You'll be alone only for a few hours," Todd reminds him as he rubs his back gently. "And here," he says as he passes him a piece of paper. "This is a list of things you can do while we're gone. You don't have to do them of course but if ya want to..." The list was some different chores that the group agreed weren't too stressful but would help give Kurt something to focus on. 

He watches Fred walk past and turn on the tv, setting the volume on low. "And see that? Freddie is leaving the tv on for ya so it won't be too quiet. You'll be okay Kurt. We're gonna go but we will be back soon. We will be back," he repeats as he gets up. 

Kurt raises his head and watches Todd and the others walk slowly out the door. When it closes, he gets up and goes to the window and watches them gather in the jeep. He feels his heart pick up speed as the jeep drives out of the driveway. HE goes quickly to the door, about to open it and try to cry out, perhaps run after them. He's not ready for this. 

But then he feels something rub against his leg. He looks down and sees the cat that has been hanging around him since coming here. He crouches down and starts petting it's smooth furred back. It gives him a little bit of comfort, realizing that he's not completely alone. He looks down at the small piece of paper. He can do this, he thinks. It will make Todd happy. It will make them all pleased. With a nod, he stands up and goes to the kitchen and starts filling the sink. 

The list of chores helps past the time and soon he realizes that it won't be much longer and Todd and the others will come back. He puts the washer load in the dryer and then sits down, petting the cat when it comes to him. Then he hears something. A strange sort of pop followed by static. 

Confused, he goes to the source, to the living room. The cat lets out a cry and tries to get between his feet but he doesn't notice. Instead he is staring at the Tv that is strangely...floating. Along with the lamp and some tools Lance had left on the coffee table. It was a strange sight, like he was having a strange dream. 

Then the door bursts open. And a deep voice calls out. "I know you are there. Come to me. Now."

Kurt's eyes widen. He knows that voice. It's him. The one above all the others. The one he must obey above all others. It's why he is already walking out the door with his head lowered. It's why he is trembling in fear as he steps on to the yard before sinking down to his knees. Why he flinches when the shadow covers him. 

"You are not suppose to be here. You are suppose to be lost. Forgotten. Alone. You are no longer necessary or useful. You are nothing more than a hindrance. Why are you here?" Magneto questions. 

Kurt knows better than to even move. The man doesn't want any response from him. He knows the answers anyway. So it doesn't matter. 

"I will not tolerate your presence, not even here. Do you understand me?" the man asks. 

Kurt nods his head ever so slightly, almost as if he hadn't moved at all. 

"Then you will get up and leave here. Do not come back. Never come back. If you do, I will end your miserable existence. Now go. Run!" the man orders. 

Tears are in Kurt's eyes as he stands up slowly. Then he obeys and begins to run away from the boarding house. He runs past the cat that cries out and into the woods as his tears spill. 

The cat turns and dashes towards the boardinghouse. As it moves across the lawn, it grows in size, the black fur giving away to blue skin, red hair forming on it's head. Soon it is no longer running on four legs but on two. She stops when she sees the man who seems to have been waiting for her. 

"What did you do to him?!" Mystique screams. "Why do you still abuse him? He was doing nothing wrong! I'm the one you wanted so why are you still going after him?!"

"How touching. Caring for a child you threw away. What I do to him doesn't concern you Mystique. And as for me and you, we have unfinished business to attend to now that you are no longer in hiding," he replies as he quickly uses his power to encase Mystique in a metal ball. Then he takes his leave, not paying any mind to the jeep filled with the Brotherhood returning to the boardinghouse.


	11. Chapter 11

Todd is trying to remain still and not hop out of the jeep. Though he believed the others were right, that Kurt was ready for this, he still had this bad feeling about it. It’s silly really. But every time he is away from Kurt, all he can think about it going back to him. And then he would be afraid of the condition Kurt could be in. Would he be angry or afraid? Would he revert or become even worse somehow? And yet every time Kurt was left alone with one of the others, when he came back, Kurt was alright.

Surely he will be this time too. Even though it was his first time alone, he had to be okay. They had been working up to this point. Getting Kurt to trust the others and now hopefully trust himself, to feel safe with himself. Though Todd wasn’t sure about it, he supposed it made sense. There would be times when they all would have to be away so Kurt should learn that he’s okay to be alone, that he doesn’t need to be locked in the basement. And more importantly, he could learn that they will come back for him. That Todd will always come back for him.

He hadn’t told the others about Kurt having kissed him or returning the kiss. Something told him that the others would probably not agree with his actions. They would tell him what he already knows. That Kurt is in a weak state of mind. That he is confused and out of touch with things, including his feelings. That this will not end well. Why go through the trouble? So he kept it to himself. And it was something he often replayed in his mind.

Would they kiss again? Should they? What will he do if Kurt tries to kiss him in front of the others? It seemed unlikely. Kurt seemed afraid to do more than be by his side when the others were around. There were things he did only when they were alone. Like the crawling thing. Or lately, the seeking out for contact whether it be laying his head on Todd’s lap or leaning against his legs. So far he hasn’t heard anything about him doing that with the others when he is alone with them. Just with Todd and Todd alone.

The thoughts make him want to see Kurt even more. So once the jeep stops, he undoes his belt and hops over the side then to the house. But he stops abruptly when he sees the front door open. He’s pretty sure they didn’t leave the door open. As if to confirm this, he hears Lance and Pietro say something similar.

This gets him hopping inside, moving quickly from room to room. “Kurt! Fuzzy! If yer here come on out! Come on dawg, be here,” he says as he moves about. He even checks the basement and bathroom before reaching their room. Maybe Kurt is sleeping. Hopefully he is sleeping. He has to be sleeping.

So with a deep breath he grabs the door handle and pushes open the door. HIs heart sinks when he sees the room empty. “He-he’s gone. Gone.”

Meanwhile Kurt leans against a tree, panting for breath. He knows he can’t stop for long. When that man tells you to run, you run. You can not disobey him. To disobey him would mean more pain then one would have believed possible. Kurt knows this. He holds no memory of that man hurting him but he knows. Deep in the core of his being, he knows.

So when his head starts to clear a little and he catches his breath, he begins to run again. He doesn’t know where he is going. All he does know is that the man, the one he must serve above all others, had ordered him to run. To never come back. Back to the Boardinghouse. Back to the members of the Brotherhood. Back to Todd. He can never go back to Todd. A pain he has never before felt tears at his chest. His eyes water from it.

But he can’t stop. Even despite the pain, he can’t stop. So he pushes forward and forces his legs to run again. He must obey. There is nothing else except for obedience. Nothing else. He had been foolish to consider thinking there maybe something else. To even hope. He is nothing so there can be nothing else. How could he have forgotten?

He runs, forcing himself past the pain in his limbs and in his heart. Fear always drives him. It should always drive him. Nothing else. Not hope. Not the glimmer of happiness he had begun to feel. Not even the feelings he feels towards Todd. It should only be fear and fear alone. He chants this in his mind over and over as he weaves through the trees.

The next time he stops, he is at clearing with a large pond. He moves towards the edge, staring at the water. Soon he can see something he hasn’t seen in a long time, his reflection. As his glowing yellow eyes look at his own elvish face, he notes that he honestly doesn’t know who he is looking at. He doesn’t know who he is. With Todd, he felt like he could be someone. Be this… Kurt Wagner. But he’s no longer with Todd. So he can not be Kurt. He’s… no one once again.

He stands there, staring at his reflection. He shouldn’t be doing this. He’s suppose to be running. Moving further and further away from the boarding house. Maybe even from Bayville. Or New York as a whole. He is suppose to run until either ‘he’ finds him and tells him to stop or others sent by him find his sad and miserable self and the cycle of his life begins again.

Still, as dangerous as it is, he remains still and does something that is even more dangerous. Something that will bring him nothing but pain and misery, more than any cruel act or punishment before. He wishes to be return to Todd. He tilts his head, watching his reflection do the same. With Todd he had broken a few rules. Ones that had he dared to break before, he would be beaten to an inch of his life so he would not be encouraged to do so again. Yet he had not been beaten the first time he dared to look into Todd’s eyes without being ordered to. Or struck when he had obeyed the first time he had been ordered to as he had been before. That one time when Todd had come for him at the institute he had dared to actually touch Todd, an offense that would result to his hands being stomped on till it hurt to touch anything. He favored Todd and had openly admitted it. Again no punishment.

Then he did something that he knows would have ended his life had he dared to try it before. He had kissed Todd. Kissed someone he served. He raises a hand to his lips, for as he thinks of it he can still feel the lightest touch of that kiss. Or is it the kiss after that he is feeling? The one Todd had given him. What had Todd said after that? He had once been so use to scanning through the words looking for the order for nothing else mattered. If there were no orders, then the words meant nothing and he quickly forgot them. But this, this he does he remember.

'It means I feel the same.’

The same. It is such a strange thought. No one should feel the same towards him. No one should feel anything towards him. He’s nothing. Yet, Todd said he did. He said he felt the same. Could Todd have really seen him as something more? As someone worth caring for? As someone worth anything at all? 

Lost in his dangerous thoughts, he fails to see the three hunters behind him slowly approach him as they signal to each other to keep quiet. They were in the woods, setting up traps that were technically considered illegal to some big wigs in the grand scheme of things when they happen to hear something moving to their left. They tracked the sounds and little signs that told them where their prey had run off to. None of them could believe their eyes when they finally found it.

As for they believe it was, they didn’t think mutant. Mutants didn’t look that weird. In fact, if they did then there would be no need to register them. No, the thing before them had to be something else. As they carefully moved behind it, they decided it could only one of two things. The Jersey Devil or a spawn of it. Either way, it meant their days of illegally trapping animals for food and entertainment are just about over. All they got to do is not spook it and somehow capture it and take it somewhere where no one else can try to lay claim to it. First things first.

Two of the men spread out from the one man who continues making his way directly behind the creature. With a nod to the other two, he kicks out at the back of the thing’s knee. As expected, creature lets out a startled cry as it is forced onto it’s knees into the water. The man’s buddies pounce on it, grabbing it’s arms as it tries to thrash around. The middle man pulls out a sack they use to store the bodies of the critters they catch, dumping out the two squirrels they had caught before forcing the bag over it’s head. The whole time it makes pitiful sounds, much like their prey tends to when they get caught. But it still is trying to put up a fight, possible in fright.

“Force it’s head in the water for a sec. Do that a few times and it will calm down,” the middle man tells the other two.

He watches as his buddies do this and after the second time, the creature stops it’s struggles. They lay it down on it’s side as one of them removes his bandana and tries it’s wrists together tightly. They congratulate each other, patting each other on the back as they look down on it. Then the middle one kneels down by the creature.

“What are ya doing Nells?” one of the men asks.

“You’ll see,” Nells replies as he reaches down and grabs the sack and lifts it up enough that he can see it’s eerily yellow eyes though it tries to avoid meeting his own. He gives it a moment to stop coughing. “You understand what I’m saying?”

The thing nods it’s head.

“Good. You ain’t gonna give us anymore trouble, you hear me? You are gonna behave yourself because if not, we’ll put you in that pond again, except longer. You understand me?” Nells asks.

And Kurt did. The new cycle of his life is already starting. There is no going back. Back to Todd. Todd is now only a sweet memory. With tears spilling he nods his head and lowers it submissively. He doesn’t react when the sack is pulled back down over his face. Nor does he struggle when the men pull him to his feet and force him to walk along between them. He doesn’t listen to their chatter as he can not find any orders in their words.

Orders do come eventually though and he obeys without hesitation. When he is told to keep still, he does even as he is lifted and placed on the bed of a truck. He feels a heavy chain be wrapped around his legs then his arms, making sure he can’t escape or move much. He is told to lay still as something is draped over his body. There are some loud slamming sounds then he hears a motor start up. The sound covers his sobs as he mourns for the time he had with Todd and the others because he knows he will never return to them.

Todd is chewing on his knuckle when he sees the black van pull up their driveway. After going over the place a few more times and Pietro doing a wide sweep of the outside area, the decision was made to call for help. There had been no signs of what had taken place here. Nor were there any signs of where Kurt way have gone.

Todd watches the only person who could possible solve that answer step out of the van. Wolverine. As usual, the man looked angry as he approached the porch.

“Let me see if I got this straight bub. You all decided it was a good thing to leave the elf alone?” he questions in a tone that could easily be mistaken as a growl.

“We thought it would be good for him yo. Everybody wants to have a place to themselves now and then,” he replies weakly. Even to him, it sounds horrible. And man does he regret it. When they find Fuzzy, he isn’t letting hi outta his sight for anything for awhile. He’ll even cuff himself to the guy if need be.

But first, he needs to find him. “Anyway, can ya find him?"he asks.

Logan glares at the kid before taking a deep breath. Then he focuses his senses and sniffs the air. There is something there. A strong scent. No, two strong scents. And neither are good news. He brings out his claws as a growl leaves him. He looks at the group that have come to the porch to join Toad-boy.

"What was Magneto and Mystique doing here? I thought ya told the Professor that you guys no longer run with them,” he asks, watching the group closely. He wouldn’t hurt a kid but the property around them could use a little remodeling if he doesn’t like the answer.

“What did you say?” Lance asks.

“Our father?” Wanda repeats, looking at Pietro with a troubled expression.

“No, you got that wrong. Must have a cold or something because there is no way either of those two were here,” Pietro states firmly.

Logan glares at the speedster before relaxing, withdrawing his claws. He could tell that none of them knew they had company. These kids are in the clear. Still, they need to find Kurt. He moves away from the porch, his eyes scanning the ground as his nose breathed in and out.

He stops when he picks up a scent. It’s faint but there. Yet if he stands around, it won’t be there for long. So he follows it, running though the woods. Soon he finds the signs that tell him he is going in the right direction. Broken branches. Strange foot impressions. Some tufts of blue fur snagged on the bark of a tree he must have been leaning against.

He moves further and further, knowing he’s not alone. Members of the Brotherhood had followed him. One was going from tree to tree to keep up, another was smashing and crushing his way forward without a thought. The other three weaved back and forth through the trees. If he had time, he would be surprised. He didn’t think this lot cared all that much for the elf and he certainly didn’t understand while Chuck had let the kid go back to them. It seems Chuck knew what he was doing.

After several minutes he stops dead. He is standing at the large pond Kurt had been at earlier. This is where Kurt was. He knows it. He could see the muddy foot prints that could belong to no one else. But he also took notice of the boot prints. And the new smells.

Todd hops over to Logan, past the point of being afraid of the man. “Why’d ya stop? Is he near by or something dawg? Fuzzy!” he calls out before the man places a hand firmly on his shoulder.

“He ain’t here bub. He ran into company. Bad company. We’re not going to find him on foot,” Logan says gravely. He looks around, doubtful that he will find any clues. He can smell motor oil and knows Kurt had been taken away in a vehicle of sorts. Still there may be something.

He spots the dead squirrels and lifts one up.

“Hey! This ain’t a time for a snack yo! We gotta find Kurt,” Todd cries out when he sees the older mutant lift up the dead critters.

“Trust me smelly, we will find him,” Logan says as he drops the dead animals and starts to follow the new scents. Where there were hunters, there would be a camp of sorts. With any luck, they left something behind that will lead them straight to them and Kurt. And when that happens, he’s going to teach these guys why it’s illegal to hunt in these parts. 

Elsewhere, Kurt is pulled out of the back of the truck and dropped painfully to the ground as if he was no more than some junk they picked up, making him cry out in pain.

“Now you just stay right there,” one of the men orders Kurt as he walks over to some tool boxes.

Kurt hears the order and doesn’t question it. It’s never wise to question an order, not even in your thoughts. It doesn’t matter if it makes little sense. Kurt couldn’t move if he tried. The bag is still over his head and his legs, arms and wrists are still bound. He is stuck there laying on his side. All he can do is listen and trust his senses which tells him the new men he now serves are not far from him. One of them is even moving closer to him.

“So what are we gonna do now with it, Nells?” One of the men that are not close to him asks.

“Hey boys, did either of ya notice the metal collar on his neck? And the clothes it’s wearing? What if it already belongs to someone?” the one near him questions and Kurt can feel the man’s fingers feel out the inhibitor collar, trying to squeeze his fingers in-between it and his neck. “Boy it’s on snug.”

“It doesn’t matter if someone else owned it. If they wanted to keep it, they should have kept it on a leash or in a cage. Finder’s keepers boys. And we won’t be making the same mistake. Ray you still got that outside dog kennel set up you kept Brutus in before he passed?” Nells asks.

“Yeah. Was going to sell it but…”

“You’re not selling it now. You and Joe go and break it down then bring it back to my place. If your old lady asks, tell her I’m pet sitting. Bring the pet dishes as well,” Nells instructs them firmly.

“Where are ya going to keep it Nells? Not outside in the yard, right?”

“Heck no! It’s going into the garage in the spare corner there. I keep it locked up and there ain’t no windows so no one will see him. I got a few other things to make sure it doesn’t go anywhere. First, I’m going to clean it off a little. It smells like that pond,” Nells replies.

“Alright Nells. We’ll be back as soon as we can,” Ray says and Kurt can hear the two men walk away. Soon he hears the car doors slam and the engine start up.

He also hears the clanking of tools being moved about from the one still with him. He waits and after some time, he feels the man approach him. The sack covering his head is pulled off and he has to blink his eyes to make them adjust to the sudden light that is shining in his eyes. The man has a mini spot light fixed on him, making it hard for him to see anything in front of him. So he relies on his default and focuses them on the ground.

“You are one really strange looking creature. I’ll give ya that,” Nells comments as he stands in front of the light. He notices the thing will not look up at him. So he reaches down and grabs it’s chin, forcibly lifting it’s head so it looks up at him. “You better not cause us any trouble. Yer gonna be our ticket to the big life.”

He releases it’s head and starts to work on the chain, wanting to free it’s legs for a moment. “People always looked down at me. Yer nothing but white trash Nells. Nothing but a garbage man. And yer barely good at that!” he mutters. “But they don’t know. I got three college degrees. I was a child genius growing up. Till my parents split. Then I stopped caring. Ya see, that’s where I went wrong. But yer gonna change that. When folks get a look at you, they’ll take me seriously again. And I will not make the same mistake again.”

Once Kurt’s legs are free, the man grabs Kurt’s bound arms and hauls him up to his feet. Kurt doesn’t dare look up for something in the man’s tone worries him. He knows trouble is coming. He finds himself lead to a workbench. He is shoved into it, and he barely saved his midsection from being bruised from impact. His eyes widen when the man grabs his tail, making him look over.

“You know what this is?” Nells asks, pointing with his free hand to a mounted vice. “Its called a 'vice’. Let me show ya what it does.”

The man pulls Kurt’s tail, putting it into the vice. Kurt watches in horror as the man begins to turn the crank. Soon he can feel the tight pressure against each side of his tail. Soon it is securely in place, making it so Kurt is unable to pull it out. Kurt can only make a frightened sound as he stares at it.

“Can’t move that tail of yours, can you? But it don’t hurt. Not yet. I think it will if I turn this…two more times? Or three? Let’s find out,” the man suggests with an almost amusing tone.

Kurt watches the man’s thick hands grab the crank and turn it slowly, adding to the torment. The first time it just becomes a bit more uncomfortable. The second one began to really pinch it. The third turn is when things begin to get painful.

“Hmm, I think I can still turn it a few times before anything breaks, assuming there is any bone in that thing. But I think you get the idea,” Nells comment as he grabs Kurt’s chin again and makes him raise his eyes. “Here’s the deal. You behave, you will be fed and watered. You’ll have a painless life. But if you kick up any trouble…” Nells uses his free hand to give the vice a half turn, receiving a painful whimper from Kurt. “I will break all your bones, one by one. Starting with this freaky tail of yours. You got that?”

Nells smiles when Kurt tries to nod his head in his hand. He sees the clear terror and pain in the strange golden eyes. It knows who is in charge here. He’ll make sure it never forgets that either. So he releases it again and walks past the trapped creature, going outside the garage. When he appears, he sees the creature physically flinch. Nells smile widens even more.

“Time to get you cleaned up,” Nells tells the creature before pointing the garden sprayer at the creature and pulls the trigger.

The creature makes a gasping sound before trying to back away from the ice cold water, forgetting for a moment that it’s tail is still in the vice. Nells slowly moves closer, raising and lowering the garden spray. Then he release the trigger and sets it down.

By now Kurt is on leaning against the workbench. He is shivering from the cold water that is soaked into his fur. The man walks slowly over to him and Kurt is sure that the menacing smile is still on the man’s face. The man reaches over and grabs a box cutter. Kurt winces at each slow click. When the man moves to him and grabs his shirt, he closes his eyes and waits for the pain to start.

He’s not disappointed. The man is not at all careful when he cuts away the grey long sleeve shirt. Or when he cut the pants from the knees down. Kurt tried not to cry too much, keeping his eyes shut tight after the first cut. With the shirt gone and his pants in tatters, the man goes back to the hose and starts spraying him again. This time the man occasionally directed the harsh spray of water into Kurt’s face. When it’s over, Kurt is on the ground, straining his poor tail but unable to relieve it since his legs had given out on him.

It is this moment that he remembered everything he had learned before he had been found in that basement. The training. How he is suppose to behave. He had started to forget while he was with Todd and the others. But now he remembers. Now it is time he lets go of Todd and forgets that brief moment. He needs to submit again, to be the perfect pet. So when his eyes open, they stare blankly at the ground. He shifts himself so he is sitting on to his knees and bows his head low.

“Looks like we have reached an understanding,” Nells comments as he takes in the submissive pose of the creature. He tosses the garden hose and sprayer outside then walks over to a tool kit he had been rummaging in earlier.

He picks up a metal choke chain he had bought some time ago when he had considered getting his own dog. This choke chain was supposedly a harmless way to train large dogs, the spikes on the inside are only meant to poke, not puncture the dog’s neck. He ended up never getting a dog and saw the thing as a waste of money until now. Now it seems like the perfect thing to keep the creature in line. He digs in a drawer and finds a zip-tie before going over to the creature. 

Kurt doesn’t raise his head or even take his eyes off the floor. Not even when something is slid over his head and is secured around his neck above the inhibitor collar. Kurt feels it tighten and something like little prongs go into his neck with each tug. It is making it hard to breath for a moment, forcing him to open his mouth and try to get what little air he can into his lungs. Then it eases and he finds he can breath a bit easier but the prongs are still pressed against his throat. Every time he breathes in, he feels them dig in a little.

“Once the boys get back, we’ll chain this to your cage so you don’t get any ideas about running off. But there’s something I need to check first,” Nells comments before pulling on the choke chain upwards, a silent indication that he wants the creature to stand up.

Kurt struggles to comply but finally gets up onto his feet. But by the time he does, he is wheezing for breath, his eyes watering from the pain. He nearly sighs with relief when the man goes to the crank and loosens it, releasing Kurt’s tail. But it is cut off when the man turns him around so Kurt is facing the man.  
Suddenly he feels a hand feeling out his groin, making him gasp in both shock and horror. As sudden as it has happened, it’s quickly over and the hand removes itself.

“A male. Figures. Was hoping you would be a female. Then we could have breed ya and sell the offspring. Still, you will be bringing in some money anyway. Maybe we can find some chick who won’t mind earning some extra money in exchange for getting knocked up by a freak of nature,” Nells comments thoughtfully before grabbing Kurt’s arm and starts forcing him along towards the back corner of the garage where he planned to put the creature.  
When he is at the right spot, he shoves the thing hard enough to make it fall onto the concrete floor. “Now you stay right there. Don’t move. You do, and I’ll break that tail in three places,” he threatens before walking back to the tool boxes.

Kurt obeys. All he does is curl himself up slowly, making sure his back is facing towards the man. This new one he serves frightens him. Badly. And what that man said about using him to breed, it disturbs him on a very deep level. He curls even tighter at the thought. It makes him sick. Will the man actually use him like that? He hopes not. After all, he is still a virgin. If he were to lose his virginity in such a way…but what could he do? There is not way to resist the orders once they are given. He is only helpless to obey them. Even if they make him feel sick inside. But then again, after some time maybe he will stop feeling anything. At this point, that is the only thing he could dare wish for.


	12. Chapter 12

Todd is trying to stay out of the way as everyone searches for some clue that will lead them to Kurt. But his mind is mess. He keeps thinking that it’s his fault Kurt was left alone. He should have told the others that Kurt wasn’t ready or flat out said no. He was entrusted with Kurt’s care, not them. So he had the final say.

And he blew it. Now Kurt is God knows where and who knows what his state of mind is like. Is he scared? Is he getting worse, if such a thing is possible? Why did Kurt run away? Will he be willing to come back with him? Or will Wolverine take him away because he messed up?

Maybe he should say something to the older mutant. if he could explain himself maybe Wolverine will let Kurt stay with him. They were only trying to make him a bit more independent.

He decides to give it ago so he hops out of the tree and lands near the burly Canadian. “Hey, uh, ya know we are not with Magneto anymore, right? We got nothing to do with the power hungry fool,” he says quietly to the man.

Logan glances over at the kid. His lip curls up in a growl before he sighs. “Yeah, I get that. Look, I’m just here to help get Kurt out of whatever trouble he has landed himself in. Not gonna take him back to the institute. I should, but the Professor says that he stays with you. So take it easy and let me get back to…” Logan trails off when he sees something stuck to Todd’s foot.

“Hold still bub,” he tells the kid before peeling the paper off. He reads it over. A denial for a gun permit complete with an address.

He looks at the toad like mutant. “Well, looks like we found him, bub. How about we go get him back now instead of chattin away,” he suggests Todd.

Todd nods and starts to hop away, yelling for his team mates to move it to the van. Logan watches him with a slightly shocked expression before shaking his head and making his way to the van.

Meanwhile, Kurt lays as still as he can when the men return. He can’t stop shivering though. The water he had been sprayed with was terribly cold. But he tries to remain still as the men work around him, setting up his ‘cage’. Kurt never looks up but every time he sees a shoe or boot get too close, he flinches. Yet the men seem focused on the task on hand, securing the dog kennel to the walls of the garage and anchoring it to the floor. Soon he senses them standing back and admiring their handy work.

“Will it hold it Nells?”

“Of course it will. Besides, I gots a feeling it won’t try anything. While you boys were away, we had a talk. It knows who is in charge here. Right freak?” Nells asks, kicking at the caging near Kurt.

Kurt nods quickly, making a small whimpering sound. He could tell that the guy likes him making these noises. Most do. 

“See? That’s what ya gotta do boys. Teach the beast whose boss and it will turn itself into a little pussy cat,” Nells comments.

“Nells, how are we gonna sell it? Or convince people it’s real?”

“Easy. Been thinking about that and a documentary I once saw. Ya see, the documentary was going over how the media sells itself. Like by broadcasting horrific crimes to make people scared. And because of their fear, they keep watching because not knowing scares them more. Don’t even matter if what their seeing is fake! Get it? Folks believe what they see on tv. Or in our case, video. Now what I’m thinking is that we make a little video of the creature. Go over it’s weird features real slowly, making it sound terrifying. Shouldn’t be hard with how it looks. Fear sells boys. And one thing we know that always puts the fear of God into people is the devil. And we just so happen to have one,” Nells explains with a smile.

Kurt hears the words. He listens to try to find any indication of what they want from him but still, they sink in. He doesn’t like it. They are going to make some video of him. Point out everything that makes him stand out, never able to blend in anywhere. And he will let them. He has no other choice to do otherwise. So he will allow himself to become the monster, the demon for their gain. Knowing this makes him feel dead inside. It’s as he should be. There should never be any life in him for there is no life in an object of amusement. It was his mistake to even hope there could be other wise.

So he doesn’t resist when the men come into his cage and force him to his feet. The choke collar gets attached to former dog kennel walls, keeping him pinned there. He doesn’t flinch when the scissors come into view. He barely feels the last of his clothing be cut away, leaving him fully exposed.

A threat is uttered into his ear and a fist is planted into his stomach, forcing him to try to fold over. This results in the spikes digging into his tender neck, stabbing him as well as cutting off his breathing. Thankfully one of them grabs him by the hair and forces his head up, letting him get some air before he could black out.

He then feels the bindings on his arms loosen and when they are free he let’s them drop to his sides. They are quickly seized and raised above his head where they are tied to the wall of his cage. He doesn’t look up at the men. Instead he keeps his gaze off to the side. Already he remembers that he is to never look anyone in the eye directly.

He senses them more than he sees them move back, admiring what they have done. In this position he is completely exposed and helpless. Whatever they want to do to him, they can do it. Whether it’s to abuse him, make these videos, or use him to produce more like him. Again he is stripped of any traces of being a person. So he is left to wait.

He doesn’t have to wait long. A hand grabs his chin and forces his face up. Before he can shift his eyes away, he sees the small video camera aimed at his face.

“Open your mouth,” one of the men whispers out the order.

Kurt allows his jaw to go slack, opening his mouth for whatever they need.

“And here we see the creature’s fangs. Meant to rip flesh apart. Has it ever torn into the neck of a innocent child? How often has it tasted blood? How many lives has it personally drained? When was it’s first kill? Or has it always been dined on blood?” he hears a voice question before his face is released.

He lowers his head as much as he dares to as they continue aiming that video camera at him. They focus it on his eyes than ears, making references to him using them to hunt people and animals alike. They question whether he stares his victims in the eyes while they die or listens closely to their last breaths.

They do this with each part of him, from his three fingered hands to his tail. No part of him is spared from their sick commentary. They even accuse him of raping innocent women, that there is probably other demon spawn growing inside innocent women. Hopefully the creatures are strangled at birth they add.

He tries to close himself from hearing their twisted comments and lies. But he can’t seem to. Before he culd. It was too dangerous to listen to the talk of others. They don’t like it when he listens. But these men, they seem to want him to listen. Anytime he starts to phase them out, he would receive a hard jab in the side.

Finally he feels them start to move away. The talking stops. They are laughing but the horrible talking is done. The last one undoes the bindings on his arms then undoes the collar from the cage. With a powerful yank, he sends Kurt down to the floor.

“You did real good demon. I can already see the money roll in,” Nells says with a laugh, kicking Kurt in the side. “Bring it something to eat.”

He watches the feet move out of view. Then a metal bowl is tossed into his cage. The smell from it makes his stomach turn. Wet dog food. Turning his head, he can see them. The men he know serves. They want to watch him eat it.

So he slowly gets on all fours and crawls over to the bowl. He starts to lower his head to it, his mouth slowly opening.

He stops cold when a car horn goes off. And keeps going off.

“What the hell?!” 

“Get lost!”

“This is personal property buddy!”

Something in their tones worries Kurt and he quickly moves back into the back corner. He hears the sounds of fighting and curls up, waiting for what will happen next. Maybe it’s nothing more than a disagreement between his new owners. It’s happened before. Which means nothing to him.

But then the cage door opens. Maybe it’s because he didn’t eat? If it had been a direct order, he would have done it. He never disobeys those. Never. He can’t. He must never disobey them. So surely he is about to receive the order to eat now. He waits for it.

Logan stares down at the kid he once knew well enough. He should be smelling fear radiating from the kid. But he’s not picking any up. The kid is not even shaking. He seems to be waiting. Logan looks over at the small Brotherhood mutant then gestures to Kurt before leaving the makeshift cage, decking one of the men that tries to get up as he passes. Kurt will need something to cover him and he knows there is an emergency blanket in the van.

Todd watches the guy stalk off. Then he slowly looks back at Kurt. He can’t believe what he is seeing. The guy has been stripped naked and tossed in a cage by a bunch of red neck losers. What were they gonna do with him?

He steps inside and starts to move Kurt. His foot kicks the metal bowl and when he looks down and sees what it is, it makes him ball up his fists. Then he relaxes them. Wolverine took care of the guys. It’s his turn to take care of Kurt.

“Fuzzy?” He calls out quietly.

Kurt hears the voice and his world comes to a stop. He knows that voice. He will always know that voice. But it can’t be him. It can’t be.

“Fuzzy, it’s okay dawg. It’s all good. We’re here to take ya back home now. Back to the boardinghouse,” Todd explains.

Kurt’s eyes snap wide open. The Boardinghouse? No, he can’t go back there. The one he serves above all others said he is to never return there. Even if another orders him to, he can not disobey HIM.

Todd watches in alarm as Kurt starts making those sad sounds and pressing himself back, trying to get further away from Todd. Todd takes a step forward, his hands held out so Kurt can see them as he tries to shush the fellow mutant. But Kurt only gets worse the closer he gets. Soon Kurt is a sobbing mess.

Todd swallows as he steps back, looking over at Logan who has returned with the blanket. “What’s wrong with him?” he asks in a squeaky voice.


End file.
